Unfinished Business
by Obi-Wan'sPadawan
Summary: UPDATED !!! As a child, Obi-Wan Kenobi witnesses the murder of two men. Ten years later, the murderer wants to eliminate the only witness against him... (better than the summary, I promise!!) CHAPTER NINE IS UP!!!!
1. Prequel

Tatooine. Hot. Dry. Not the best place to raise a child, Kena thought to herself. She turned away from the window to gaze down at her sleeping son. He was so perfect, yet he was so different. Sure, he looked as normal as any one-year-old human should, but his behavior seemed to be odd. Not much seemed to surprise the child, and he always seemed to know beforehand when his father would have been home. It was those things and many more that caused her to make the decision. The hardest decision of her life. The decision to contact the Jedi Temple.  
  
The Jedi Temple was far away on Coruscant, and at first she doubted if any Jedi would come. But when she spoke to one on the comlink, he seemed very interested. He had said it was a good thing that she had called on them. He said an untrained Force-sensitive child may be dangerous, or could even be confused his whole life. To her it just meant that they would take her baby away.  
  
A Jedi had contacted her earlier that day, saying that he and a comrade were on-planet and on their way. He had sounded very kind, but Kena still feared him. If they took her son, what kind of life would he have? Would he be happy? Would he even life to be old?  
  
A knock on her door startled her. They were here. Shakily she walked towards the door and opened it. Standing outside was a tall, dark-skinned man in a weather-worn tunic and cloak. Behind him was an even taller man with long brown hair tied back, similarly dressed. At his side was a black-haired boy. The darker man smiled at her.  
  
"Hello. I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, and my companions are Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his Padawan Xanatos. Are you Kena? You didn't give us a last name."  
  
She shook her head, momentarily unable to speak. Finally she found her voice. "I am Kena. Please, do come in." She stood to the side to allow the Jedi to pass. "Have a seat." she told them. "I'll bring him out."  
  
She left the room and the two Jedi Masters turned to each other. "It is unusual for someone in the Outer Rim to call Jedi." Qui-Gon commented.  
  
Mace nodded. "But we cannot overlook any potential Jedi. Any untrained person could be dangerous. The boy may or may not be able to become a Jedi, but it is our duty to check him out. No matter where he is."  
  
"I don't see why we had to travel all the way out to the Rim. They aren't even part of the Republic!" Xanatos added.  
  
"Xanatos..." Qui-Gon warned the young man. Xanatos quieted, but still sulked.  
  
Just then, Kena came back in, carrying a small child in her arms. The boy yawned widely and glanced at the Jedi with curious blue eyes. His eyes settle on Qui-Gon and he laughed. This took the powerful Jedi by surprise, but the mother simply smiled. Xanatos scowled.  
  
"I think he wants to go to you." she said as she handed the boy to Qui-Gon. He clumsily held the child for a moment, then looked up at Mace. No words were spoken, but each was thinking the same. This child was special. He blazed in the Force like a nova. Now how to tell the mother...  
  
Mace cleared his throat. "Well, you have a very special boy here, ma'am. Who is his father?"  
  
"His father is dead. He was killed by Tusken Raiders two months ago. I have no other family, my son is all I have." She said this is a emotionless tone, but sadness flowed from her.  
  
"And yet you are willing to give him up to the Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked softly. He quietly took out the blood tester and took a bit of blood from the boy. The child stiffened, but did not cry. Qui-Gon ran a midi-chlorian test and grinned at the results.  
  
Well? asked Mace Windu telepathically.  
  
He has a midi-chlorian count much higher than normal. He could become a great Jedi.  
  
We accept him? Mace asked.  
  
Yes. If the mother lets us.  
  
The young woman was nodding, oblivious to the telepathic conversation. "Yes. I know that you can give him more than I can here. If he stays, he will only live a hard life of confusion."   
  
"The life of a Jedi is hard as well. But it is a life of service. He will give, but not be rewarded."  
  
"I know. He will have a great life. Will you take him?" she asked.  
  
Mace nodded. "If you allow us. But do you know what will happen if we do?"  
  
"Yes. I will never see him again and he will not know who I am. He gives up all of his family for the Jedi." She looked at them both. "Take him. You can give him a better life."  
  
"When can he be ready to go?"  
  
"Take him now. It will be easier. He needs nothing from here." But he has something to remember me by, she thought, remembering the small necklace the child wore. A necklace she herself had made of a japor snippet. She hoped one day he would ask about it and come back to her. No matter how long it may take.  
  
"Would you like to say goodbye to him?" Qui-Gon asked, holding out the child to her.  
  
The young woman nodded and took the boy. She held him for a moment and burnt the image of his young face into her mind. Then she kissed his forehead and handed him back to Qui-Gon. "Please, just go now. I fear I won't be able to take it if you dawdle."  
  
The Jedi stood, bowed their heads and stepped towards the door. When they were outside they turned to speak to Kena, but she had already shut the door behind them. Mace turned to Qui-Gon, looking at the boy in the Jedi's arms.  
  
"That was odd. Most of the time we stay here a few hours with the parents. She seemed like she just wanted us out."  
  
"It is different for every parent. Some want to prolong it, others just want it over and done with. She still grieves."  
  
Mace nodded his head slowly. "She will. Her only family. Sad. But yet she is willing to let him go." He turned back to the small home.  
  
"I'm just glad we're leaving." Xanatos added.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned at him. The boy needed some patience drills "Come. Lets go."  
  
Mace and Xanatos nodded and walked to the speeder. Qui-Gon got in and settled the child in his lap. Meanwhile, inside Kena watched the Jedi go. As she watched the speeder pull away, the tears she could no longer hold back began to flow. She cried for the loss of her only joy, her son. Her Obi-Wan. 


	2. Chapter One

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat up with a jolt. Some dream had awakened him, but he didn't know what it had been about. He clenched his eyes shut trying to remember. He had seen sand, lots of it. And two very bright suns. Two men, taking him away from a small hovel in the desert. He had looked back through the window and seen a woman, but the glare from the suns had hidden her face. As he was taken away, the glare seemed to slowly leave her face. But when Obi-Wan would have been able to see her completely, he woke up with a start.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked about him. He was in his room at the Temple, with his two model ships flying overhead, not on some desert planet. He sighed and swung his feet over the side of his sleep-couch. Rubbing his eyes, he shuffled to the small window in his room. The sun, or whatever it was, was rising over the already busy airspace of Coruscant. He watched the airspeeders go by for a moment then turned away.   
  
He quickly dressed in a tan tunic and pulled on his boots. He grabbed his small lightsaber from its spot on a shelf and hooked it to his belt. It wasn't even a real lightsaber. It was a special low-power lightsaber given to students to practice with. He went over to his small refresher station and splashed cold water in his face, then went out of his room to face the day.  
  
It was still early, so most students weren't awake yet. He only had to go around two other students to get to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He like to sit here and think sometimes. He found a rock slightly overlooking the water and sat.  
  
Why did he keep having that dream? It had been the fourth time he had had it. Each time he saw more and more of the woman's face. Would he someday be able to see it completely, he wondered. He was staring absently at a cliff the students climbed with cable launchers, when he felt something hard smack against his head. He turned and saw Bruck Chun standing behind him, another rock in his hand.  
  
"What'cha starin' at that for, Obi? Gonna climb it?"  
  
"No. We're not supposed to without the Masters here."  
  
"Scared to do it without a grownup at your back?" He tossed the other rock at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan caught it and glared at Bruck. "No. Why would I be?"  
  
Bruck sneered. "There's nobody here now. Why don't you race me?"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at Bruck for a moment. They had first climbed the cliff when they were eight, as part of a Force excersise. But that had been two years ago, surely he could climb it by himself now. And if he fell he would only hit water. Obi-Wan also didn't want Bruck to think he was scared; he would never hear the end of it. He threw the rock back at Bruck as he stood. "Why not? Lets go. I'm not afraid to race you!"  
  
Bruck grinned again and the two boys made their way to the edge of the lake. "Ready, go!" Bruck said. The two boys simultaneously leapt over the water and grabbed ahold of the stone. Obi-Wan quickly found handholds and foot holds and grasped them tightly. He looked up, trying to spot more footholds and handholds for when he got to them. Bruck was climbing for the moment, finding handholds as he needed them. Obi-Wan called upon the Force to see every small dent and piece of rock sticking out that could slow him down. Then he began to climb. Very quickly he caught up to Bruck. Obi-Wan caught sight of the other boy's furious face as he passed him.   
  
He continued climbing, but suddenly he felt something grab hold of his foot. He looked down and saw Bruck holding on to his boot. Obi-Wan kicked, but still Bruck held. Then Bruck jerked Obi-Wan's foot down and he lost grip on his rock. Obi-Wan fell five feet before he was able to shakily grab the rock again. Bruck sneered at him and kicked at Obi-Wan's extended hand. At first Obi-Wan tried to ignore the pain of Bruck's boot slamming into his fingers, but after a few moments he could stand it no longer. He let go and fell towards the water. It was a long fall, but straight into the cool water. Quickly he swam up to the surface. He glared at Bruck, who was almost to the top, and swam to the shore. He pulled himself out of the water and stomped away back to his room.  
  
He changed his tunic and towel-dried his hair. He was fuming. He was angry that Bruck had cheated, and angrier still that he had even agreed to climb the dumb rock. He was half-way out the door when he suddenly remembered something. He rushed back to his soaked clothes and pulled his lightsaber from the belt. He thumbed it on, and was relieved that it still worked. He quickly hooked it onto his new belt and quickly made his way to meditation.  
  
Most of the students in his class were already there, so he settled down next to his friends Reeft and Garen Muln. Garen looked at him quickly and smiled.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
"Bruck just got caught trying to climb that cliff in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had gotten up to the top when Master Windu came in and caught him."  
  
"What will they do to him?"  
  
"Problably just give him more homework or things to do." Reeft, a Dresselian, answered.  
  
Obi-Wan did not reply to that. He simply stared at the wall. So, Bruck had gotten caught. Maybe it was a good thing that Obi-Wan had fallen, or else he would have gotten caught too. Then a realization hit him: would Bruck tell on him? Bruck could do that to make sure that Obi-Wan didn't get off scott-free.  
  
After meditation, Obi-Wan split up with his friends and went to his lightsaber training class. Because he was skilled, the Masters had put him in a class with older students. They had laughed at him at first, but had now come to respect him. Obi-Wan had also seen a few of his older friends be chosen as Padawans. He stepped inside and returned a wave.  
  
"Hey, Kenobi! Isn't tommorrow Exhibition Day for you?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
The girl smiled. "Neat. I remember doing that. It was very fun."  
  
No more was said to Obi-Wan for the rest of his class. They were all too busy concentrating on what they were doing. But as Obi-Wan was preparing to go to the dining hall, one boy stepped up to him.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, Obi. But, somehow, I don't think you'll be attending Exhibition Day."  
  
Obi-Wan paled. Had Bruck told on him and gotten him punished too? "Why's that?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "I don't know. But it feels like danger." With that, the boy turned and walked away. Obi-Wan stared after him for a moment, and then continued his way to the dining hall. He grabbed a tray of food and sat at his usual table, waiting for his friends. Slowly, one by one, they got out of their class and joined him. His best friend, eight year-old Bant, a Mon Calamari, sat next to him.  
  
She stared at him with concerned eyes. "Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He poked at his food. He couldn't eat. Not after what that boy had told him. He knew it was probably nothing, but he couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
"I don't mean to sound greedy, but are you going to eat your pastry Obi-Wan?" Reeft asked him.  
  
"No. Here." Obi-Wan handed the food to Reeft. Catching Bant's eye he added, "I'm not hungry today."  
  
"That's not like you, Obi-Wan." Garen said, shoving his own food into his mouth. "Usually you eat it all, then take some of Bant's."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just not hungry today."  
  
"Is this about Bruck?"  
  
Bant's question caught him off-guard. "Bruck? What about Bruck?"  
  
"How you guys were climbing that cliff and only he got caught."  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth hung open. "How do you guys know I was climbing it too?"  
  
Bant shrugged. "All the Masters know you were there too. They are waiting to see if you turn yourself in. Or if you will let Bruck be the only one to be punished."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. The he abruptly stood and grabbed his tray.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Bant cried. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think? I'm going to tell the Masters I was there too." Obi-Wan began to walk away, but caught Reeft's eye. He set his tray down and let Reeft grab the food from it. Bant smiled as she watched.  
  
"You're a good person, Obi-Wan. I believe you will make a great Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan only smiled at her words as he turned and dropped his tray in its slot. He began the long trek to the very top level of the Temple, to the Council Room. He finally reached the doors, and by then he was very shaky. He was told by another Jedi that he would have to wait; another Master was already in there. He sighed again and went outside to the balcony overlooking the airspace of Coruscant. He propped his elbows up on the railing and watched as ship after ship passed by.  
  
Then one airspeeder caught his eye. A huge, sleek craft, it was zig-zagging through traffic. The open roof allowed Obi-Wan to see the occupants. Three humans, senators or aristocrats by their clothes. They all had panic on their faces and one turned and looked behind him. That's when Obi-Wan saw the other airspeeder. A small, one-man craft was chasing them. As the young Jedi watched, the smaller craft shot at and hit the senator's craft. Smoke began to billow from the engines and they suddenly changed course. Right at Obi-Wan!  
  
The pilot flew the craft only mere feet from where Obi-Wan stood, and the other two men jumped out. Onto the balcony Obi-Wan was on. In surprise Obi-Wan jumped backwards a few feet, falling to the ground. The pilot then took off, expecting the pursuer to follow. But he didn't. Instead, he too headed for the Temple. The man then jumped from his air speeder onto the balcony's ledge. He then took out a blaster and shot twice at the senators' running forms. Both fell and he rushed to retrieve the bodies. He caught sight of Obi-Wan as he prepared to take off, his face twisted in fury and he readied himself to go after the boy. Obi-Wan shrank back into the shadows, but the sound of voices shouting stopped the other man. He snarled once at Obi-Wan then took off, throttle full-open.  
  
Obi-Wan sat there, stunned as the members of the Council rushed out onto the balcony. Many of them leaned past the railing to see if they could catch a glimpse of the perpetraitor. Then they began speaking among themselves, which Obi-Wan could not hear. He remained in the shadows until someone noticed him. It was a large Jedi, not one of the Council members but a powerful Jedi nonetheless. His long graying hair was pulled back and his blue eyes studied Obi-Wan as he squatted down.  
  
"All right there, young one?" he asked. Obi-Wan could only nod. "You saw it happen?"  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said, but in a weak voice.  
  
The Jedi nodded. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master sir." What was he going to do, Obi-Wan wondered.  
  
The Jedi stood up and extended his hand to the boy. Obi-Wan took it and the Jedi pulled him up. For the first time the other Jedi Masters noticed his presense.  
  
"Obi-Wan! What are you doing here?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Waiting to speak with us he was." Yoda answered. He turned his heavy-lidded eyes to Obi-Wan. "Saw anything, did you?"  
  
"I saw everything, Master." Obi-Wan answered in a very shaky voice.  
  
Yoda nodded slowly. "Tell us what you saw, you must. But not now." Mace Windu began to protest, but Yoda held up a hand. "Much for a young mind to see, I think. Give him time to sort it out, we must." Yoda turned slowly to the spot where the two men had fallen, leaving a small splatter of blood on the shiny floor. "Qui-Gon, take the boy to his room, will you?"  
  
The large Jedi who had found Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, my Master." He turned to Obi-Wan and took hold of his shoulder. Gently he got the boy to move in the direction of the hoverlift. Obi-Wan shuffled into the lift and Qui-Gon pushed the button to go to the dormitory floor. The young Jedi didn't speak, but when to hoverlift slowed to a stop, he looked up at Qui-Gon.  
  
"He killed them. He killed them and he'll kill me too! He saw me and was going to come after me."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. Something really had this child scared. "Well Obi, you will be able to tell the Council all about it when they call on you. For now just try to get some rest."  
  
The boy stared at him steadily. "My name is Obi-Wan."  
  
"Okay, Obi-Wan. Try to get some rest. You're safe here."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not safe anywhere. He'll get me. I saw what he did and he knows." Obi-Wan crossed his arms and began to shiver.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped at Obi-Wan's room. He placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "No one can get to you. No one is going to kill you." he said forcefully.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, but his eyes showed no relief. Turning quickly from the large Jedi's grasp, he opened his door and stepped inside. The door shutting behind him told him that Qui-Gon had not followed. He lay on his bed on his back and stared at the ceiling. He must have fallen asleep, because before he knew it, someone was knocking on his door. He groggily got up and went to the door. Mace Windu was standing outside.  
  
"Okay there, Kenobi?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Good, good. Will you come with me to the Council Room?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again. How could he say no? He followed Master Windu as they silently made their way to where the Council was waiting. Once at the door to the meeting room, Mace turned to the boy. "Don't be nervous when you're in there. You're not in trouble, we're just going to ask you some questions."  
  
Despite Mace's words, Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that if he told the Council, the man would come after him. But Mace opened the door and they both stepped inside. Mace took his seat in the circular room while Obi-Wan stood in the middle and bowed.  
  
"Welcome, young initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi." Yoda said, for those Masters who did not know his name or what he was. "Brought here now to tell us what was done outside, you were. Ask questions to you, we will. Answer them as best you can, you shall."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The Masters nodded their heads. Now the questioning would begin. Mace started. "Tell us, Obi-Wan. What were you doing out on that balcony?"  
  
"I had come to see the Council, but a Master was already meeting with you. I was told to wait. I got tired of waiting inside, so I walked out onto the balcony to watch the airspeeders go by."  
  
"What were you coming to see the Council for?" asked one gray-haired human Master.  
  
"I had heard that Bruck Chun had gotten into trouble for climbing the cliff in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I was told that you knew I was there too, and were waiting for me to own up to it. So I came to confess to you." Obi-Wan stared at his feet for a moment, then looked back up at the Masters will renewed strength in his young eyes.  
  
Yoda nodded. "Good of you to do that, it is."  
  
"What happened after you went outside?" Mace asked.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I was watching the airspeeders go by and one caught my eye. It was--"  
  
"Why did it catch your attention?" the gray-hair Master interrupted.  
  
"It was weaving in and out of traffic, like they were running from something. They got real close to the Temple and I could see that they were dressed very richly, like senators."  
  
"Who was in it?" a smaller creature like Yoda, Yaddle, asked.  
  
"Three humans. One was the pilot, the other two were probably the senators. One had very dark hair, a beard and mustache. The other one had no hair at all. He had a scar right here," Obi-Wan said, pointing to his forehead. "It ran all the way down to his mouth. One turned around and looked behind him, and I saw their pursuer. He was in a black, one-man airspeeder and he shot their craft. They were going to lose power, so the pilot headed toward the Temple where I was. The two men jumped out onto the balcony and started to run inside."  
  
"Into the hall?" Mace asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Windu. That's when the guy chasing them also pulled up to the Temple and jumped onto it. He took out a blaster and shot both of them in the back, one shot each. Then he ran and got their bodies and put the in the cargo area of his speeder. He was about to go when he saw me. I think he was about to come after me, but he heard someone shouting, so he sped off."  
  
"He put two bodies on a one-man speeder?" Mace asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes. He slung them over the back. I don't know how he was able to go anymore. I thought one of the men was going to fall off."  
  
"Did you get a good look at the murderer?" asked a large Barabel Jedi.  
  
"Yes. He was human, with very short black hair. His eyes were also very dark, but one was covered with some kind of computer. A scanner, I think. He had scars all over his face, and a large chunk of his nose was missing on the left side. He had very sharp and jagged teeth, too. He was wearing a black jumpsuit and black gloves."  
  
"Is that all you can remember about him?" a small blue Jedi asked.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and searched his mind. His eyes snapped open. "No. He had a small patch on his jumpsuit. It was a red square with a blue circle in the middle of it. It had words written under it, but I couldn't read that language."  
  
"Could you remember it enough to write it for us?" Mace inquired. Obi-Wan nodded. Mace turned to a Jedi Padawan who had been standing near the door. "Go find us some durasheets and something for Obi-Wan to write with." The Padawan nodded and rushed out the door. He returned moments later and handed the supplies to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan searched his memory again and focused on the writing. Once he could see it clearly in his memory, he scribbled it down the best he could. Then he handed it to Mace Windu.  
  
It read Spacecom in Basic. Mace read it and passed it on. Once everyone had seen, Yoda peered up at the boy.  
  
"Remember anything else, can you?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's everything."  
  
The Masters nodded. "Very well, then. To your room, you may return." Yoda bowed his head slightly to Obi-Wan, and the young Jedi returned the respectful gesture. Then he turned and walked out of the Council room and returned to his dormitory. When he had left, the Masters began speaking among themselves.  
  
"SpaceCom is an industry that involves mining and building, on its legal side." Mace commented. "For its other jobs, it deals with slaves and spice."  
  
"Why would a criminal openly wear something with that logo on it?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
"Either he didn't expect to be seen that close up, or he has nothing to do with SpaceCom at all." Plo Koon answered. Then he turned to Mace and Yoda. "What will we do?"  
  
"Tell the Coruscant Security what he saw, Obi-Wan must. Do it for him, we cannot. Ask questions we did not, they will."  
  
"Tommorrow we will have a Knight accompany Obi-Wan to the Security Headquarters. The boy fears for his life, so maybe he will be more comfortable with someone there beside him." Mace Windu sighed.  
  
The rest of the Council nodded. It was agreed, tommorrow Obi-Wan Kenobi would travel across Coruscant to tell authorites what he saw. 


	3. Chapter Two

Obi-Wan was awakened by the sound of soft knocking on his door. He slowly got up and opened it. Standing outside was Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had found Obi-Wan in the shadows the previous day. Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
"Morning, young Kenobi. Sleep well?" Obi-Wan simply stared at him. "Well," Qui-Gon cleared his throat, "get dressed. You're coming with me to go to Security HQ."  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth flew open. "What! Why do I have to go there? I already told my story."  
  
"I know, but I'm sure Security would like to hear it straight from the witness' mouth. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I know you hate to tell what you saw, but you must tell it one more time."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Okay. Let me change." He shut the door and grabbed a fresh tunic. He pulled it on and hooked his lightsaber to his belt. Then he opened the door, still flattening his hair down. He tipped his chin up in a brave gesture. I'm ready."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to hide an amused grin as he began to lead the boy to where their airspeeder was waiting. He got in and waited for the boy. When the boy had put on his restraints, Qui-Gon turned to speak to him. "HQ is almost half way around Coruscant. It may take awhile to get there, and traffic is always bad. Maybe before we go tell your story, we could stop and get a bite to eat. I know a great little place I think you'll like."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at this, and Qui-Gon was glad he could take the child's mind off of what he had seen for a moment.   
  
Qui-Gon had been right. It had taken them forever to even reach the quadrant where the HQ was. It was nearly mid-day before Qui-Gon settled the airspeeder down near a crowded patch of street. He shut the engine off and turned to Obi-Wan. "We'll get something to eat first. I'm sure you are hungry."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded enthusiasticaly. "Yeah! I didn't have breakfast." But he suddenly got quiet and distant. He began looking at passerby's fearfully and suspiciously.  
  
Guessing his worries Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody is going to get you. Nobody is going to kill you. You have my word on that." He stared at the boy, waiting for an answer.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the large Jedi, trust in his young eyes. "Alright, Master Jedi. I trust you."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and the two Jedi made their way down the busy street. Qui-Gon made sure to walk slower than usual so Obi-Wan could keep up, but the boy was also staring wide-eyed at the new sites before him. He was so intrigued in watching the many stores go by that he didn't notice the cloaked figure following him.  
  
Qui-Gon turned a corner and stopped. He began to walk a little too quickly, and Obi-Wan had fallen behind. He waited a moment for the boy to catch up, but he never turned the corner. Qui-Gon walked back around to see if the young Jedi maybe had not seen him turn. Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight. Qui-Gon turned in every direction, stretching out with his senses. But he turned up nothing. Obi-Wan was gone!  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan had been following Qui-Gon as best he could with his small legs, but the Jedi was simply too fast for him. As Qui-Gon turned a corner, Obi-Wan began to run to catch up. He never made it. The cloaked figure leapt forward and grabbed the back of Obi-Wan's tunic. He picked up the small Jedi and held him under one arm as he turned and ran opposite of where Qui-Gon had gone. Obi-Wan tried to yell, but the man clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan's kidnapper ran up some stairs and jumped into a waiting airspeeder. The pilot turned once to look at Obi-Wan, then gunned the engines. The first man still had his hand over Obi-Wan's mouth, and Obi-Wan bit him. The man cursed, then back-handed the boy across the face. Non-plussed, Obi-Wan tried to scramble over the side of the craft before it got too high, but the man grabbed his foot.  
  
"Help! Qui-Gon! Help me! Somebody!" He managed to yell into the air before the man jerked him back. The man hit him once with his elbow and Obi-Wan slumped to the seat, dazed by the horrific blow.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up, you little Jedi brat! Just sit there, or I'll throw you over the side!" the first man said in a raspy voice. Obi-Wan shrank back into the seat in fear; they were quite high now.   
  
The man then reached over and grabbed the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's belt and chunked it ever the side. "Just like that." he sneered. The pilot took them to a low level of Coruscant, where he stopped at a small and broken landing pad well below the main traffic.  
  
"I stop here, Kyct. I can't go further. You and the Jedi will have to walk from here." the pilot told the kidnapper.  
  
"Good," Kyct sneered. "Maybe I can teach the kid some discipline." Obi-Wan shrank further into his seat. Whatever this man meant by discipline, Obi-Wan wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
Kyct turned to the trembling child and motioned for Obi-Wan to get out. Obi-Wan obeyed and the man stuck the muzzle of a blaster to his head. "One wrong move, Jedi, and you will die. No tricks, understand?" Obi-Wan nodded nervously. "Good, then we have an understanding. If you do as I say, you will live and be able to go back to the Temple soon. I have some friends that just want to talk to you." With that he led Obi-Wan deeper in the labryths of Coruscant Underground.  
  
*****  
  
Yoda watched as Qui-Gon paced back and forth in the Temle. "Something wrong there is?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the diminuative Jedi with a shocked expression. "Wrong? A Jedi Initiate was just kidnapped on his way to Security HQ after witnessing a crime! What else could be wrong?"  
  
"Think do you, that the criminal young Obi-Wan saw is involved?"  
  
"Yes, almost without a doubt. Why else would he have been taken?"  
  
"Agree with you the Council does. Believe do we, that Kenobi was taken to prevent him from testifying."  
  
"How do you think they knew he would be there, and when?"  
  
"Watching us, they may be. Saw you and Kenobi leave, so decide to follow you they did. That is an idea. And also, bodies found there were, of two senators. Shot in the back. So see something, Kenobi did."  
  
Qui-Gon stared out the tall duraglass window. He had mixed feelings about this. He was angry that someone had taken Obi-Wan, and sad about that too. But he was also frustrated that it had happened right under his nose.  
  
"More to this for you, there is?" Yoda was watching Qui-Gon with great interest.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes. I told the boy that nobody would get him. I promised him."  
  
"Some promises hard to keep, are they. Patient you must be, Qui-Gon. Looking for him now, Security is. Failed the boy, you have not."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, but Yoda reasurances did nothing to end his anxiety.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan shivered with cold. Kyct had lead them deeper and deeper into the low levels of Coruscant. Finally Kyct stopped and knocked on what appeared to be a solid durasteel wall. A small hole opened up and Obi-Wan could see an eye peering through.  
  
"It's me, Yanna. I got the Jedi kid." The hole closed abruptly and Obi-Wan heard the sound of a lock opening. A second later a door opened in the wall and Kyct quickly shoved the young Jedi through. Inside was what appeared to be a small apartment. Yanna ended up being a young woman who stared at Obi-Wan with mild interest.  
  
"This is the Jedi that Markis is so interested in? I thought he would be something more, at least an apprentice or a Knight. This kid's still a baby."  
  
"I am not!" Obi-Wan shouted before he could stop himself. For his outburst he was rewarded with another back-handed slap to the face from Kyct.  
  
"I told you to keep quiet kid!" Kyct turned to Yanna. "I gotta go out for a few days; got another job to do. Keep him in that back room and don't let him loose." Kyct glared at Obi-Wan. "He's a quick little guy. Markis won't be back on-planet for a few weeks, so we're gonna have to keep him here."  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth hung open. A few weeks? He would have to be here this long?  
  
"Why weeks? Can't he just come back?' Yanna asked. "I don't really want to be stuck with this kid for that long."  
  
"You're going to have to suck it up." Kyct grinned. "Markis had to go finish his job, then he wants to keep a low profile for a while in case the kid told anyone. I think he also has another job to do." He shrugged. "Oh well, we're getting paid well for this. He gave us some extra credits to get food for the kid. We can't have him die before Markis gets here, so don't starve him too bad." He turned and walked out, leaving Obi-Wan with the strange lady.  
  
He heard her sigh. "Great. He always does this. Leaves me to take care of whoever he nabs." She turned to Obi-Wan. "Come on, kid." Obi-Wan stole a quick glance at the door, but she saw it. "You can't get out that way, you need a code. Besides, if you did get out, how would you get back to higher levels? You don't have an airspeeder." Obi-Wan glared once at her, then rushed toward the door. She quickly grasped Obi-Wan's arm and steered him to the back room. Inside was a small cot and a chain that was embedded in the wall. With dawning panic, Obi-Wan realized that she was going to put that on him!  
  
He struggled to get out of her grasp, but she held fast. He kicked her hard in the leg, but she still held on. She pushed him so that he fell on the cot, then quickly snapped the leg chain onto his small leg.  
  
"There! And its not a normal lock either, so don't try to move the mechanisms with your Force. It won't do any good." She brightened up. "And if you're good, maybe I'll let you outside every now and then." Yeah right, she thought. He'd just run, then Kyct would have my head.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at her as she turned and walked back into the main room. He pulled on the clamp for a long while before giving up. Then he pulled his boot off and tried to slip his foot through. That failed also, so he pulled his shoe back on. In one last desperate attempt to get free, he tried chewing the clamp; which failed miserably. With no hope of escape left in him, he sat on the cot and pulled his knees to his chest and lowered his head.  
  
He was stuck here. And no one at the Temple had any clue to where he was. He also didn't think that this Markis guy would let him go back to the Temple. He tried to calm his panicked mind so he could think, but to no avail. Finally he settled into a meditative state of mind.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon watched as the Chief of Security talked to Yoda. Yoda did not look pleased, so Qui-Gon knew that the chief had no good news. When the security guard walked away, Yoda sighed and made his way to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Hopeful, they are not. Four days have passed. Ready to search for a body, they are."  
  
"They give up on finding him alive so soon?"  
  
"Yes, normal they say it is. After three days, usually dead the kidnapped is. Believe Obi-Wan is dead, they do."  
  
"They have no clue to where he may be?"  
  
Yoda only shook his head.  
  
"You have no clue as to where he is either?"  
  
Yoda shook his head. "Clouded, it is. Sense Kenobi, I cannot."  
  
"Then I truely have failed him." Qui-Gon said quietly. Part of his heart ached for the kidnapped boy he hardly knew. The boy had such promise, and he had been a very friendly child. Now all that, what he was, what he could have been, was destroyed.  
  
*****  
  
A week had past since the man had taken Obi-Wan from the streets. Obi-Wan stayed in his small little room the whole time, only being let out to use the 'fresher. While he was in the room he would meditate, or stare out the small window. From the window he could only see the buildings rising far above him, but he stared out it anyway. Sometimes he burst out screaming at Yanna for keeping him here. Yanna brought in meals twice a day, but he only nibbled on them.  
  
Kyct had come back two days after he left, but was rarely ever at the apartment. He left Yanna by herself with Obi-Wan, but she distanced herself from the once bright-eyed child. But one day, after Kyct left to dry out a local cantina, Yanna came into Obi-Wan's small room. She sat down across from him and he looked up, no fear evident in his blue eyes.  
  
She smiled. "Hello. Do you know how to play sabacc?" The boy nodded. "Do you want to play it with me?" he thought about it for a moment before nodding. He had nothing else to do, why no play a game? She sighed. She hadn't ever really talked to the boy. All she would say was that his food was there. And right now she was desperate for conversation. She hadn't seen another being, with the exception of Kyct, for over a month.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked as she dealt out the cards.  
  
The boy gave her a suspicious look before answering. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Why is this woman suddenly so interested in me, he wondered.  
  
"That's a nice name. I'm Yanna." The boy gave her a sarcastic smile before staring intently at his cards again. She watched him. He seemed so withdrawn. After five days he had stopped having his screaming fits. He didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her. But then again, she thought, can I blame him? I am keeping him against his will. Wanting Obi-Wan to loosen up a little, she tried to continue the converstion. "How old are you, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Ten." was the simply reply. Sithspawn, she thought. He is younger than I thought. He was such a young child. He probably didn't fully understand what he saw.  
  
She dealt Obi-Wan and herself another card, then looked back up at him. "How about we make this more interesting?" For some reason, she felt sorry for this boy, There was something about him that seemed to pull her toward him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Make a bet. If I win, you have to be more sociable and chat with me for a while. And if you win, I'll let you go outside for awhile. But under my close supervision."  
  
Obi-Wan thought about it. He was tired of sitting around for days on end. "Okay." Then maybe I could get out of here, he thought.  
  
Yanna smiled broadly. They played almost silently for a while until it came time to show their hands. Obi-Wan silently laid down his cards. He had twenty points. Yanna laid hers out; nineteen.  
  
She watched as Obi-Wan burst out into a huge grin. He looked up at her, an impish look in his blue eyes. "Can we go outside now?"  
  
"Well...sure. Why not? But you can't run away. Like I told you before, you could never ger back to the upper levels. And you would probably run into some weirdo who would try to eat you." Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and she knew he wouldn't run. She unlocked the clamp, and watched as he rubbed the sore spot.  
  
He stood up stretched, then began to walk out of the door of his room. She panicked and tried to go after him, but then she noticed that he was just stretching his legs. She opened the door and carefully led Obi-Wan out.   
  
Obi-Wan spent a moment just reveling in the freedom of being outside. There was more room and fresher air, even if it had the filtered taste of Coruscant air. He opened himself to the Force and used it to find out about his surroundings as best as the young initiate could. He could sense many creatures all about the building, some hostile. He opened his eyes and sighed. If he ran, he would eventually run into one of those things, and that would be the end of him. He kicked a rock, then decided to make the best of his time and do katas and Jedi excercises.  
  
Yanna watched him as he ran up and down the street, jumping or doing a somersault every now and then. She let him play for half an hour before she called to him. He paused in mid-stride and looked down the street as if he was going to run down it. But he didn't. He just walked back to her slowly with his head down.  
  
"Are you ever going to let me go?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"I can't let you go, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry. I would get into trouble with Kyct. Besides, Mr. Markis will let you go home after you tell him what he wants." She said it even though she didnt believe it herself.  
  
She gently led the boy back into the apartment and into his room, where she put the clamp back on his leg. He looked at her once before she left, pleading with his eyes. "I just want to go home."  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon sat, meditating, in his room when he heard a soft knock. Silently cursing for being pulled out of his peaceful state, he opened the door. At first he saw no one, but then he looked toward the floor. Yoda was standing in front of him, grasping a small package in his hands. Qui-Gon stepped to the side.  
  
"Master Yoda. Come in, won't you."  
  
The small Jedi did so, sat on a small cushion and fixed his eyes on Qui-Gon. "Still agitated, are we Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave Yoda a small smile before settling on the floor. "It's been almost three weeks, Master Yoda. But still, the promise I could not keep to that boy haunts me."  
  
"Hmm. Haunts you, you say. How so?"  
  
"I feel as if I did not do enough to prevent his kidnapping. I feel that I should have watched him a little bit more closely. Then maybe he would still be alive."  
  
"A connection, you have?"  
  
"No, it's just a weird feeling that I cannot make peace about."  
  
Yoda nodded and began slowly unwrapping the parcel the had brought. "A clue, we have finally found. Not much maybe, but your opinion I want." Yoda took out the small object and handed it to Qui-Gon.  
  
It was a child's lightsaber. Battered and dented, it looked like it had fallen from a great height then bounced a few times. He looked up at Yoda. "Was this his?"  
  
Yoda nodded. "Found in the next quadrant from where he was taken, it was. A clue maybe, to where they were headed."  
  
"What did you want my opinion for?"  
  
"What you think happened."  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and ran his hands along the lightsaber. Suddenly images flashed in his mind. A strange man running with him under his arm. Being thrown into an airspeeder, then trying to get away and being slapped for it. He could still feel the fear Obi-Wan had felt. His emotions and memories seemed to be somehow locked in the lightsaber. But then suddenly a new image flashed across his mind. A street, far below the levels of Coruscant. Dirty, and cold. But in the distance he could see a large structure far above him.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes slowly. He turned to a surprised Yoda. "I know where he was, or maybe is." How could I see that? I am not connected to the boy. But maybe, I am through the promise I made.  
  
"So sure are you?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the lightsaber his hand almost engulfed. "Yes. I saw it."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan was sprawled out on his stomach, playing with some toy speeders when Kyct came through the door. Kyct had been walking towards the kitchen to get a drink, but the sight of the boy in the main room with no restraints stopped him short.  
  
"Yanna!" he screeched. She came running into the room. "What the hell is doing out of that room? And with no restraints on!"  
  
Yanna bent down to put a hand on the now trembling Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It's okay Kyct. He won't run away. Just let him play."  
  
"Let him play? Let him play!! Why should I do that? He's our prisoner, Yanna. Not some kid you just adopted! He's a Jedi, he could run out any second. Put him back on that chain!" Kyct's face was turning red with anger.  
  
"He won't run Kyct! I've let him go outside dozens of times and he's always come back! And this isn't right! You can't just kidnap a Jedi and expect not to be caught and punished. What are you thinking?"  
  
Instead of answering her, Kyct backhanded her across the face. Obi-Wan flinched; he knew how that felt. But it also angered him. He shouldn't be hitting her like that. During the last two weeks, Obi-Wan and Yanna had become friends, despite the situation they were in. She had bought him new cheap clothes to replace his now tattered Jedi tunic. And she had brought back the toy speeders for him too. He had had enough with Kyct bullying people.  
  
With his blood boiling he suddenly stood up and leapt onto Kyct's back. He wrapped his arms arounds Kyct's neck and tried to choke him. "You don't hit her! You don't hit people like that!" he was yelling.  
  
Kyct reached back and grabbed a handful of the boy's ginger hair and pulled him off. Obi-Wan landed on the floor with a thud and was immediately kicked by Kyct in the stomach.  
  
""You little bastard!" He reached down and grabbed more of Obi-Wan's hair and lifted him up by it, ignoring the boy's cries. He then slammed the young Jedi into a wall, then continued to beat him with his fists. Yanna screamed and tried to pull the man off, but he was simply to big. And he was in a drunken rage to add to that. He pushed her back and she slammed up against the wall.  
  
She was trying to get the spots to leave her eyes when suddenly a green beam of light sliced through the door. A lightsaber, she thought, her heart soaring. They've finally come for him! He can go home.  
  
She watched as the lightsaber cut a hole in the wall large enough for some one to step through. And some one did. A large man with long hair tied back practically jumped through. He was followed by a dark-skinned man with a blue lightsaber. The first Jedi rushed over to where Kyct was beating Obi-Wan and jerked him off of his feet. He threw him roughly against the wall, where Kyct sat, stunned. That's when the second Jedi proceeded to put servo-cuffs on him.  
  
Qui-Gon switched off his lightsaber and knelt by the fallen boy. The beating had knocked him out, but he was alive. His nose was bleeding and Qui-Gon could see bruises already appearing on his face. He gently reached down and picked him up. He turned to Yanna. "What about her?" he asked Mace Windu.  
  
Mace turned to regard her and she held her hands up. "I won't fight you. I'll come."  
  
Both Jedi nodded and followed her out the door to their waiting speeder. They flew across Coruscant until they reached the Jedi Temple. And Qui-Gon noticed that the young woman cradled Obi-Wan's head in her lap the whole way. When they had landed, medics came out and took Obi-Wan from then for treatment. Qui-Gon and Mace escorted Yanna to the waiting room, where they sat her down in a chair. Then they sat across from her. Qui-Gon leaned forward.  
  
"We're going to ask you some questions, and it will be better for you if you answer them truthfully." Yanna nodded. "What part did you have in the kidnapping?"  
  
"I was to take care of him until Markis came for him."  
  
"Who is Markis?"  
  
"Don't know. Was told he was the guy who was gonna come get him."  
  
"How long was Obi-Wan in your care?"  
  
"Almost three weeks now."  
  
"How did you take care of him?"  
  
"Well, at first I wanted nothing to do with him. But one day I got lonely and started talking to him. He's a real sweet kid, very nice. And eventually, I just started letting him do more. I wanted to let him go home, but I had no way to do it. Kyct took the speeder everyday."  
  
"Kyct?" Mace asked.  
  
"The man you just arrested. My brother."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "And what was this fight about?"  
  
"I was letting Obi-Wan play with some toys in the main room without the chain Kyct wanted. Kyct came in, saw it and got mad. I tried to explain that Obi-Wan wouldn't run, but he hit me. That's when Obi jumped on his back to defend me." Yanna sighed and wiped her eyes. "Kyct just started beating the poor kid. I couldn't stop him, he was too big and too mad and too drunk. Then you two came." She looked back up at Qui-Gon to let him know she was finished.  
  
"Where were you to take Obi-Wan to when Markis wanted him?" Mace asked.  
  
"I don't know. Kyct had all those details, but he never told me. He only used me to take care of those he kidnapped."  
  
"You've done this before?" Qui-Gon asked increduously.  
  
"Yes, at least four times. But he's never taken some one so young before, or one that was a Jedi. He usually brought back a grown man or woman who had a price on their head. He would dump them on me because I had no way to leave where I was. I would keep them alive and well until Kyct came to take them away." Her eyes began to tear up again. "I had no choice! I couldn't leave, and Kyct threatened to dump me off in the lowest levels if I didn't do as he said."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Do you know anything else about this Markis guy?"  
  
"No, but he was supposed to come for Obi-Wan a few weeks after Kyct got him. I believe he may be a bounty hunter." She looked up at Qui-Gon cautiously. "May I ask you a few questions, Master Jedi?" Qui-Gon nodded. "Who are you in relation to Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I was simply the Jedi who was bringing him to the Security HQ so they could question him. That's all."  
  
"Oh, I thought you might have been his Master."  
  
"No. He is not even old enough to be a Padawan."  
  
"Well. How did you know where we were?"  
  
Qui-Gon and Mace exchanged a glance. "Sometimes a Jedi has special powers-"  
  
"I thought you always had special powers. The Force, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but sometimes we get powers that are special even for Jedi. Anyway, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was found after...Kyct threw it over. When I touched it, is was as if I was seeing what Obi-Wan had. Then I saw a newer image: a street. By looking around, I could see the distinct shape of the Global Reservation far above. That's how we figured it out."  
  
"Oh, wow. How did you know which house to...", she stopped speaking as three uniformed Security officers strode into the room.  
  
"Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu? I am Captain I'suu Marka of the Coruscant Security Force. We were told that the kidnappers of Jedi Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi had been found." Captain Marka was a Bothan with silver and gold fur.  
  
"Yes," Mace answered, " we found them. The main one is in our detainment room, my Padawan will show you the way." He nodded toward a young man who had been standing by the door. It was the same Padawan who had been present at the Council meeting with Obi-Wan weeks ago. "This woman," Mace continued, gesturing to Yanna, " was his counterpart. But from what we have heard, she did it against her own will."  
  
The officer nodded and sent the other two men to follow the Padawan while he strode up to Yanna. "I am now placing you under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Jedi Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. You have the-"  
  
"Wait!" Qui-Gon said quickly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi was found alive. He is here and the medics are tending to him."  
  
"Oh, very well then." The captain turned back to Yanna and placed servo-cuffs on her wrists, looking slightly dissappointed. "You are under the arrest for the kidnapping and detainment of Obi-Wan Kenobi. You will come with me to Security Headquarters." With that he half-way dragged her out the door.  
  
Qui-Gon stared after her for a moment. "Did you think she was telling the truth?" he asked Mace.  
  
The Jedi just shrugged. "I sensed no deception from her, but for those who lie a lot..." He trailed off.  
  
"I think she was telling the truth. But we won't really know until the boy gets out of treatment."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
After four days, the medics finally announced that Obi-Wan had fully recovered from his injuries. He had suffered minor bruises, a concussion, and a few cuts, the worst being where the chain had chafed his leg. He began attending classes again two days after that. All the other initiates had rushed up to him and welcomed him back. Bant looked like she would burst out in tears, along with Garen Muln.  
  
Obi-Wan had begun to think that, somehow, everyone had forgotten about the murders and his kidnapping. He had been back at the Temple for three weeks now, and none of the Masters had asked him about what happened. It seemed that no one wanted to talk about it.  
  
He had mended the dents in his lightsaber the best he could, but it still looked a little worse for wear. The toy speeders were hidden away on a shelf in his room. He was trying to rid himself of everything that reminded him of his ordeal, but he couldn't bring himself to throw the toys out.  
  
Then one day, he was in his boring History of the Republic class, when suddenly the door hissed open. When Obi-Wan saw who was in the doorway, his heart sank. It was Mace Windu, and right now he was talking to Genta Olan, the history teacher. Master Olan nodded to Mace and stood up.  
  
"Obi-Wan, gather your things and follow Master Windu to the Council room. I'm sure one of your friends will brief you on what you miss."  
  
"Yes Master Olan." Obi-Wan said as he shoved his school supplies into a bag. He lifted a hand in farewell to Garen and Reeft as he made his way up to Mace. The Jedi Master waited until Obi-Wan was out the door before following. The pair walked silently side by side towards the Council room. Obi-Wan knew what he was needed for, and Mace knew that, so he didn't bother telling him.  
  
Mace glanced at the boy. Obi-Wan's face was set in deep concentration, and even a bit of fear too. The Jedi Master remembered all too well how afraid Obi-Wan had been that the man would come after him again. He put a comforting hand on the child's shoulder as they reached the Council doors.   
  
The doors opened and both of them stepped inside. Obi-Wan took his place in the middle, and Mace took his place next to Yoda. Obi-Wan bowed stiffly to the Masters and stared at Yoda, waiting for them to begin.  
  
Yoda did in fact begin. "Know what you are here for, do you?"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. You want to tell me that I'm to tell the Security about what I saw."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Good, good. Go with two Jedi, you will. More protection."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "When will I go?"  
  
Interesting, though Mace. The boy no longer seems scared. He is also acting much bolder than most initiates. All others would have kept quiet.  
  
"You will leave immedietly," Plo Koon said. "An airspeeder will take you directly to the Security HQ. You will go there and answer the questions they ask you, then you will come straight back." He turned to Yoda.  
  
"Go now. Waiting for you in landing bay 23, your speeder is."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed again and left the room. He quickly found the speeder where two Jedi unknown to him were waiting. They nodded to him and followed him on to the speeder. 


	4. Chapter Three

Ok, sorry to disappoint you, but it's not over yet :) This chapter is pretty long, but then again, most of them are, so there aren't that many. Read and hopefully enjoy!!  
===* means italics  
  
  
*"Reports of the kidnapping and murder of Senatorial family members are becoming more and more frequent." the holonet reporter, a scaled Mircosien, read. "More than fifteen murders have occured. Most recently, the ten-year-old daughter of Dresselian Senator, Oran Sudaat, was found dead on the lower levels of Coruscant. The girl was abducted from her home two days earlier."  
  
"Coruscant hasn't seen this type of activity since the murders of Trusian Senator Honi Jera, and Corellian Senator Yulin Kerrel, six years ago. Most of the recent murders have Security stumped, but the say that some are linked to the killings six years ago. According to a witness of the double killing, the man who killed them chased them down in a airspeeder and shot them once in the back of the head. No arrests have been made."  
  
"And in other news. The local-"*  
  
Obi-Wan flipped the transmitting device off and stretched. It wasn't often that the sixteen-year-old Padawan got to watch the Holonet. And he figured it was just his dumb luck that they had talked about the murder he had witnessed. Despite trying to forget it for years, it was always tucked in the back of his mind, only to emerge in nightmares.  
  
He stood up and reached up to a shelf and pulled down a small box. He sat onto his sleep-couch and opened it. Inside was where he kept personal things from the past. He pulled out a small focusing crystal, an old lightsaber hilt, a holocube, and finally was left with only four items left in the box. Three toy speeders and a small necklace.  
  
He pulled out the speeders and looked them over. The bright paints had faded over the years, but were still intact. He lined them up on the blanket, then reached back into the box.  
  
Obi-Wan had had the necklace for as long as he could remember, but he didn't know where it had come from. It was white, with lots of tiny black symbols carved into it. He had asked a few people about it, and he had learned that it was japor snippet wood. But no one knew what the symobls meant. The wood hung on a tiny nerf-hide string, that was small enough for him to wear as a bracelet.  
  
A knock on the door made him jump. "Just a moment!" he shouted as he shoved the items back in the box. He had already closed the box when he remembered the necklace in his hand. Not wanting to open the box again, he shoved the necklace into his trouser pocket. He rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
Standing outside was his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Right now the Jedi was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had some stuff to pick up, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "The Council wants us. Another mission."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan followed his Master as Qui-Gon walked down the hall. After a few minutes, they finally reached they Council doors and stepped inside. They went to the center of the room and bowed to the three members present.  
  
"A request for you, we have," Yoda stated with his signature way of speaking. "A Senator fears for his wife and daughter's life. Requested Jedi bodyguards, he did."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "It seems unlikey that out of hundreds of senators, the killer would choose that one family. Do we even know if they are targeted?"  
  
Mace nodded. "The family has received several holograms with disturbing images. Similar holocubes were found at the previous victims' home. The wife, Terra Ikuo, fears that they will be killed if they remain of Coruscant, so they want to return to their home planet."  
  
"They are the family of a very important Senator. Senator Henry Ikuo of the planet Tagamia. Do you know of him?" Plo Koon asked.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. All eight eyes of the Jedi Masters fell upon him. He met their gaze steadily. "He is the Senator who is urging Security to crack down on the killer that is threatening his family. He has proposed a few laws that would make it easier to catch the murderer and all other violent criminals."  
  
Plo Koon nodded. "Right, young Padawan Kenobi. Perhaps the killer believes that if he gets rid of the man's family, he will lose his purpose and pull back his propositions."  
  
Mace leaned forward. "This could be necessary for Security to capture the serial killer. The family will meet you in their apartment, where you will escort them to their ship. You are to accompany them to Tagamia, and stay with them until you are told to return. Understand?" Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Here is the address to their apartment." He stood up and handed a datapad to Obi-Wan. "Go now, and may the Force be with you." The other Council members repeated the phrase.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed and walked out of the room. As they walked toward the landing bay, Obi-Wan turned to his Master.  
  
"Are they really sure that those people are targets?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "I dont know, Padawan. But they are afraid, and powerful. Which explains why they get Jedi help."  
  
"I don't think we should have to go babysit some senator's family just because they're scared."  
  
"We do what we're told, Obi-Wan." He finally turned to the teenager. "Where is the apartment at?"  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan turned on the datapad and acessed the data. "3481B in quandrant 4, level 2, Senatoral Suites." he read.  
  
"Nice apartments," Qui-Gon commented.  
  
"What did you expect?" Obi-Wan grinned. The two Jedi made their way to a airspeeder station, where they caught an airspeeder going to the apartments. The two Jedi sat alone, not seeming interested in anyone, but someone was very interested in them. Or at least Obi-Wan.  
  
The fifteen-year-old girl tried to peer at the handsome young man without looking conspicuous. She pretended to look at something they had passed, dropped her datapad, even slipped off her seat at one point. She was able to decide that he was about her age, and that he was a Jedi, by his clothes, hair, and lightsaber. He had a cute baby face that made him look younger, and short ginger hair that stuck up. Finally she got up and plopped in the seat next to him. He glanced at her and she smiled.  
  
"Hi." she said energentically.  
  
"Hello," he replied cautiously.  
  
"I'm Tela. You?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He was a little surprised to be having a conversation with a total stranger on a air taxi.  
  
"Wow, that's a mouthful. So uh, Obi, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I am a Jedi Padawan. And my name is Obi-Wan." He began gazing out the window, signalling that the conversation was over.  
  
She didn't get the hint. "Wizard. Jedi. I've never met a Jedi before." She looked past Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, who was now watching them. "Are you like his teacher or something?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I am his Master."  
  
"Your name is..."  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Another big name." She turned back to Obi-Wan. "Anyway, like I was saying. I've never met a Jedi before, but my mother says we are about to get some to protect us." *And I hope they're as cute as this one*, she thought to herself.  
  
Qui-Gon leaned forward. "Really? What is your name?"  
  
"Tela Ikuo. My father is the Senator from Tagamian sector." She set her shoulders back to look important.  
  
The Jedi exchanged a glance. "We were sent to protect your family." Qui-Gon said.  
  
Tela's mouth dropped and she laughed. "Well, by the suns. That's pretty wizard, me meeting you here." She smiled at Obi-Wan. He shifted uncomfortably and inspected his boots. Something about this girl bothered him. "Were you told that we're leaving Coruscant?"  
  
"Yes. We were told that you were traveling to Tagamia." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Yeah! That is wizard too. I've never left Coruscant." She turned to Obi-Wan. "Have you?"  
  
"Yes, many times."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Sometimes it seems that we never get to spend much time here."  
  
"Yeah, really." *Why won't he let me talk to Obi-Wan?* she wondered. I'm not interested in him, I'm interested in Obi-Wan. "So, what planets have you been to?"  
  
"Um, Bandomeer, Telos, Melida-Daan, Qusaan, Ledno...geez, there are too many to name." Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Really?" She tossed her hair over a shoulder. "I think that's cool. I mean, I've been stuck on this rock all my life."  
  
"Yeah, too bad," Obi-Wan said idly. A fancy speeder outside caught his attention and he stared after it for a moment. When he turned back around he noticed both Qui-Gon and Tela frowning at him. Tela was scowling, but Qui-Gon's was a concerned frown.  
  
"Something wrong, Padawan?"  
  
The apprentice shook his head, more to clear it than to mean no. "No, I guess. But something about that speeder seemed wrong."  
  
"I didn't sense anything." Although Qui-Gon was a great Jedi Master, he valued his Padawan's skills and thought maybe the boy had sensed something he hadn't.  
  
"It just felt as if there was something familar about it."  
  
Tela made a face. "Really. So um, what is a Padawan?" Obi-Wan didn't answer her. He was lost in thought. She stood up and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Hello? Calling Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
He blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"I was asking you what a Padawan was."  
  
"Oh! A Padawan is the name of a Jedi apprentice."  
  
"You have to wear that braid there?" she asked, pointing to the long braid resting on his shoulder.  
  
"It is a sign of my Padawan status."  
  
"Oh, ok. I get it now."  
  
"Good." Now leave me alone, he thought,  
  
Qui-Gon laughed softly next to him. He had 'heard' Obi-Wan's thoughts. *Problems, young Padawan?*  
  
*Yes, the obnoxious girl in front of me.*  
  
*She's just curious.*  
  
*Oh, there's more to it than that. She's flirting with me, and I don't want her to.*  
  
*Just try to ignore her.*  
  
"So, how long have you been his apprentice?" Lena was asking.  
  
"About three years."  
  
"How long will it take for you to become a Knight?"  
  
"It varies from Padawan to Padawan." Qui-Gon said quickly. He pointed to the door. "Our stop, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the door. This wasn't their stop. Why was Qui-Gon telling him to get off? Obi-Wan sighed and stood up. He nodded once to Lena before walking to the front of the airspeeder. He saw Qui-Gon speak quietly to the driver before stepping off. As the airspeeder pulled away, Obi-Wan could see Lena scrambling to the door, yelling at the driver. But the driver didn't stop, he kept on going to his next stop.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "I think we should get a little ways away from this stop before she gets off and comes after us."  
  
"Why did we stop, Master?"  
  
"I thought you would like to get away from her. When we got off, I asked the driver to not let her follow us off."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned, a mischevious grin that lit up his eyes. "Good plan, Master. But to think, we have to spend more than a week with her to protect her."  
  
"We will have to do it. Council's orders."  
  
"Speaking of the Council, what will they think when they find out that you ran from the person we're supposed to protect?"  
  
"We are assigned to protect the mother, mostly. Besides, if I feel that the situation may bother my Padawan, than I may get him away from it."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled even wider. "And I thank you for that, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his acknowledgement and began to walk down the catwalks, high above the levels of Coruscant. Obi-Wan only stopped for a second to gaze at the many foods being sold by venders as they walked down a busy road. He was watching a man sell a Wookie what looked like a tiny Hutt, when some one bumped roughly into him. Obi-Wan immediatly turned to see who had done it, but could not point out who it was. He spotted a figure in a dark cloak walking quickly, but didn't pursue. He suddenly had a sinking, sick feeling in his stomach. Like he knew that person or something.  
  
"Obi-Wan." he vaguely heard Qui-Gon say. The young Jedi turned to his master, still preoccupied with the darkness he had felt. Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan with concern. "Are you alright, Padawan?"  
  
The boy nodded slowly. "I think so, Master." But he still continued to scan the crowd.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Somebody ran into me and I felt something familier about them, but dark."  
  
"Coruscant is full of vile beings, Obi-Wan. That is probably all you felt."  
  
"I don't know, Master. It felt as if I knew them, but I didn't know them. I felt it before on the speeder too. It might have even been the same person. Do you understand?"  
  
"A little, but some parts confuse me." Qui-Gon smiled at the bewildered look on Obi-Wan's face. "Yes, even I get confused sometimes. But clear your mind, we have a mission to complete."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, but later Qui-Gon could still feel the uncertainty his Padawan felt. He ignored it, telling himself that Obi-Wan would focus when the mission began. It took them almost an hour to get to the Senatoral Suites. Then they had to go through a lengthy security process; the security guard didn't believe they were Jedi. After about fifteen minutes of that inconvenience, they were allowed to go to the apartment.  
  
As they walked through the plush hallways, Obi-Wan absently tugged at his collar and brushed his tunic down. He felt so out of place in the rich complex, and felt uncomfortable with all of the richer people staring at him as if he were dirt. One woman even approached the Jedi and asked if they were in the wrong apartment complex. But when Qui-Gon replied that they were Jedi, a small crowd of people came over to meet the Jedi.  
  
One woman grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him away from Qui-Gon. "Nel! Take a holo of me and the Jedi kid! Tolos will never believe that we met Jedi!" Obi-Wan tried to look to Qui-Gon for help, but the woman kept pulling his head to face forward. Not that Qui-Gon could have helped him anyway. He was equally swarmed with curious busy-bodies.  
  
Nel took the holo of the Padawan and her friend, and were looking at the result as Obi-Wan tried to get away. "Wait!" the woman who had grabbed him before shouted as she grabbed a handful of his tunic. She pointed to the holo. "You're not smiling. You must smile in a holo."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and waited as the woman prepared to take another holo. The woman draped her arm over the Padawan's shoulder and smiled. Obi-Wan smiled as best he could and then imediatly tried to dash away. But another woman grabbed his arm.  
  
"What! Do you want a holo too?" Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
The woman was unfazed. "Oh!" she squeled. "What a lovely accent. You have a very nice voice." Then suddenly she grabbed his face in her hands. She turned his head from side to side before letting go. She smiled. "A very nice face too."   
  
Obi-Wan jerked away from her and turned toward Qui-Gon. He was trying to gently take the lightsaber back from a man who has taken it from his belt. Obi-Wan sighed and called upon the Force. Qui-Gon's lightsaber was wrenched from the man's grasp and flew into Obi-Wan's waiting hand. Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan used the Force to vault over the people's heads and took off running back down the hall. Qui-Gon was right behind him.  
  
The Jedi ran until they came to a turbolift. The doors to it opened and they rushed in. Obi-Wan caught a glimps of one man following them before the doors closed. Obi-Wan leaned forward and put his hands on his knees.  
  
"What was that?" he asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"That was the very bored nobility of Coruscant."  
  
"They go that crazy when Jedi come here?"  
  
"They act like that whenever anyone not like then comes here."  
  
Obi-Wan snorted and stood up. "What a life. I thought they had gone mad."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "I thought you were having fun having your holo taken."  
  
"About as much fun as you had getting that man to give you back your lightsaber. Speaking of which," Obi-Wan reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled it out. He handed it to Qui-Gon. "Tell me, Master, how exactly did was that man able to take it from you?"  
  
"I was very distracted by the other people trying to rip my robes."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "You know the rules, Master. You should never let anything distract you so much that a person can take your weapon right from your belt."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Let that be a lesson to you that not even I am perfect."  
  
Obi-Wan only smiled. The two Jedi were silent as the turbolift took them high into the apartment building. After reaching the right level, they simultaneously stepped out of the turbolift. They walked down the hall quickly, checking door numbers.  
  
"Here Master." Obi-Wan said as he pointed to a door. "That was the number we were given."  
  
"Good, Padawan." Qui-Gon knocked twice on the door and took a step back. Obi-Wan stood obediently behind him on his left side. The door hissed open and revealed an attractive, middle-aged woman dressed in an elaborate tunic. She eyed the Jedi suspiciously, resting her gaze on the Padawan.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Jedi Master Qui- Gon Jinn, and this," Qui-Gon guestered to Obi-Wan, "is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were sent by the Jedi Council to protect you, Mrs. Ikou."  
  
"Jedi, huh? Good." She narrowed her eyes at Obi-Wan. "But I don't want a child envolved in this."  
  
"I assure you, ma'am, Obi-Wan is no child."  
  
"Even worse. I have a young daughter, and I know how teenagers are when they get together. The boy has to go."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "You don't understand, Mrs. Ikuo. Obi-Wan and I come as a team. If he can't stay, I can't stay."  
  
The woman frowned and turned to someone inside the apartment. After a moment, she looked back out at them. "Alright then. I trust the word of you, Master Jedi, that he is capable and will be a help, not a hinderance." She stepped to the side to let the Jedi pass.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded to her and stepped inside the plush apartment. As he expected, the entrance room was filled with expensive art, furniture, and other small nicknacks. Obi-Wan frowned. All the money these people spent on dumb decorations could feed many of the poorer families on Coruscant. Not for the first time in his young life, Obi-Wan wondered why people could be so rich, and others have nothing.  
  
He turned away from a shelf to follow Qui-Gon, and almost ran right into Tela, the girl from the airspeeder. He expected her to be peeved that they had rushed out and left her behind, but she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"So," she said, "you are the Jedi who are to protect me. I was afraid there had been a misunderstanding."  
  
"Um..." Obi-Wan struggled to find something to say. Finally, all he could think of was, "Excuse me." He walked past her and half-way hid behind his Master. Qui-Gon grinned.  
  
The older woman stepped forward and looked from her daughter to the hiding Padawan. "What is going on here?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing Mother." Tela said.  
  
"Have you met before?"  
  
"We ran into your daughter on an airspeeder on our way here." Qui-Gon answered. "But we had to leave her for a while due to other pressing matters."  
  
Mrs. Ikou nodded. "I see."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "Well, I believe that we have to ship to Tagamia to catch. Are you all packed, Mrs. Ikou?"  
  
The woman nodded and pointed to a set of very large bags. "We have packed all of the neccesities."  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth hung open for a second. *Those were neccesities? What all did they have to bring?* he thought. It seemed that they had packed everything but the kitchen sink. *Oh wait,* he thought, *I bet it's in that back bag there.*  
  
"You will pose as personal servants. We have a pair of uniforms back there, " she eyed Qui-Gon, "but I believe that we'll need one in a bigger size." She walked over to a desk and snatched a datapad off of it. She keyed in something, and after a moment, set it down and returned to the Jedi. "There," she said. "Your uniform, Master Jedi, will be here in a few moments. But you," she turned to Obi-Wan, "will need to go ahead and put yours on. Change out here. We leave in fifteen minutes." She turned away from the Jedi and went into another room, emerging a moment later with a crisp uniform still on the hanger. She thrust it at the Padawan and then went back into the same room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Obi-Wan glared after her for a moment before taking the jacket part off of the hanger. He was about to undo his belt when he felt Tela's gaze on him. He looked up at her. "Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, obviously lost in thought. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She turned and practically ran into another part of the house.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled the belt off. He turned to Qui-Gon, who was inspecting a shelf of small glass figurines, as he pulled off his boots. "Why must we dress as servants?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they don't want the assassin to know that they have protection."  
  
"Why not? It might make him go away." Obi-Wan pulled on the trousers, which were even stiffer than the ones he had to wear to political gatherings.  
  
"It might, or it might make him want to get them even more to prove that he can get past Jedi." Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, who was buttoning the equally stiff shirt-jacket. "Criminal minds work in strange ways."  
  
"Yeah, they do. So do the minds of the rich and famous of Coruscant," he tugged at the collar of the suit.  
  
Qui-Gon grinned. "It suits you." Just then the doorchime rang and both Jedi stiffened. "The uniform, I presume." the Jedi Master told his Padawan. "But still be wary."  
  
He walked up to the door slowly and opened it, his hand ready to grab his lightsaber. Outside, grasping the hanger of a very large uniform, was a young human little older than Obi-Wan. "Uh...hello sir. I recieved an order for an extra large uniform like the one previously ordered from this apartment. Um...here." He thrust the uniform at Qui-Gon, who took it. The boy bowed his head and took off down the hall in a brisk walk. Qui-Gon shut the door and turned back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well," he began, "now you aren't going to be the only uncomfortable one." Obi-Wan smirked and turned to the bags, gauging which ones he would carry and which ones his Master would carry. He reached down and picked up one, hefting it onto his shoulder. It was heavy and he promptly lost his balance due to the weight and tumbled to the floor.  
  
Qui-Gon spun around at the sound of Obi-Wan hitting the floor, then smiled. "Problems?"  
  
Obi-Wan's face blanched as he stood up, untangling himself from the straps of the evil bag. "No. But I think you should carry that one." 


	5. Chapter Four

An hour later Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Tela, and her mother were sitting on an equally plush ship, well on their way to Tagamia. Obi-Wan was sitting beside Qui-Gon at a table, hands clenched in fists. He felt that something was very wrong. He didn't know what, but he knew that something bad was going to happen. He didn't dare tell Qui-Gon, in case the Ikous overhear and panic.  
  
At the same time, Qui-Gon was engaged in idle conversation with the mother. He actually found her very boring, but was chatting with her to be polite. Tela was too busy fixing her nails to do anything, and Obi-Wan seemed to be lost in thought. Qui-Gon and Tela both bored of their talk, and the Ikous excused themselves to go to bed. Qui-Gon sat in the silence for a moment before turning to is Padawan.  
  
"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up slowly. "I don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned and studied his Padawan. For the first time he noticed that Obi-Wan seemed pale and afraid. Whatever it was that he felt was really bothering him. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, this time more gently. "Are you sure that is all that is wrong?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes. Or at least I think so."  
  
"What do you feel, exactly?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but it feels almost familiar. It's like I've been in that danger before. Only this time it will be worse." He looked away. "And I'm not sure that I'll walk away from it this time."  
  
Qui-Gon stared for a moment. *What could make Obi-Wan feel like that?* he wondered. He leaned forward. "How does this danger feel familiar?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. Like a flashback, or a dream."  
  
The Jedi Master frowned. "That doesn't make much sense, Padawan. I can understand the flashback part, but dreams are not real."  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his head quickly and suddenly. "Not always are they not real. Sometimes I dream about...things that have happened to me in the past. Like Bruck, or Bandomeer, or even Xanatos."  
  
"Are you sure the danger you sense is real? You may have had a nightmare and are just believing that you are in danger again."  
  
"No! It's real, Qui-Gon. I feel it, and I can't believe you don't feel it too!" Obi-Wan huffed and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Qui-Gon was quiet for the longest time. Then he laid a large hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "I am sorry, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Sorry for what? You haven't done anything."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "But I did. I doubted your feelings. And I also tried to get to you not believe what your heart is telling you. Just because I do not feel the threat does not mean it isn't there. As a Master, I should be telling you to trust your feelings, but I did not. And for that, I am sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Master." Obi-Wan smiled, and Qui-Gon knew that the boy harbored no hard feelings.  
  
"Good. Now I think we should follow our charges and go to sleep. It will be awhile before we get to Tagamia."  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Qui-Gon was awakened by a sudden lurch of the ship. He sat up quickly and pulled on his boots. He was standing up when a still groggy Obi-Wan stumbled into his room.  
  
"Something is hitting the ship, Master. We've been pulled out of hyperspace."  
  
"Hurry and see what is hitting us. I will see to the family."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and rushed to the front of the ship. The captain and co-pilot were frantically trying to make a screeching siren turn off.   
  
"What's going on?" Obi-Wan shouted over the shrill siren.  
  
"We were pulled out of hyperspace by pirates! They're firing at us and the ship can't make it to Tagamia! We've taken heavy damage." the captain shouted back.  
  
Obi-Wan cursed and turned to a console. They were in the Outer Rim. He touched a few keys and turned back to the captain. "Land on Tatooine!" Obi-Wan read out the coordinates to them, and the captain turned to face him.  
  
"Tatooine? You can't be serious! That place is run by crooks!"  
  
"It's the closest planet and unless you have a better idea, head to it!" Obi-Wan whirled around, and nearly fell as another hit rocked the ship, with the siren now blaring in the whole thing. Then he rushed as fast as he could back to Qui-Gon. He found the Jedi Master trying to calm a hysterical Tela. He pulled his Master aside. "The captain says it's pirates. We've taken heavy damage and can't make it to Tagamia! I told the captain to head towards Tatooine!" Obi-Wan paused and looked up at Qui-Gon, obviously waiting to see if the Jedi approved.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Good. That is a good place to hide."  
  
Another hit rocked the ship. Obi-Wan cursed again and rushed to a hall of the ship, with a slightly confused Qui-Gon after him. "Obi-Wan?" he asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking the top laser turrent! If we don't do something, then we will be blown to bits before we can even see Tatooine!" He turned and climbed up a ladder to the gun turrent. Qui-Gon watched as he climbed, then hopped down to the bottom turrent. He settled into his seat ans put on the headphone com. Obi-Wan was already set up and talking with the pilot.  
  
"You just keep heading towards Tatooine and I'll keep the ships at bay."  
  
The captain sounded uncertain as he replied. "Mr. Jedi, I don't think one turrent is going to keep back that many pirates.  
  
Qui-Gon turned on his com. "That is a go, captain. Head to the planet, we'll take care of them."  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan shouted over the com. "What are you doing?"  
  
"That's kind of obvious, isn't it? I'm helping you."  
  
"Alright, but I think this equipment is a little past your time."  
  
The sound of passing fighter engines and laser fire drowned out Qui-Gon's reply. Obi-Wan cursed and fired at another ship that shot past his station. His com crackled and the pilot's voice sounded panicked. "I have affirmitive ID on fourteen fighters, but there sure looks like there is a lot more!"  
  
"We're trying to count." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
The turrents blared again and the sound of exploding metal was heard from outside the ship. Obi-Wan's voice came through the com, full of static. "However many there are, that's one less."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, both upper and lower turrents blared almost non-stop. Suddenly, as Obi-Wan fired at a ship, the controls sparked and the handgrips became unbearably hot. Obi-Wan cursed so loud that Qui-Gon didn't need the com to hear him.  
  
"What's wrong up there, Obi-Wan?" he asked.  
  
More cursing came through the com. "The turrent just shorted out. Overheated or something! I can't get it to do anything! I can't *do* anything! Sithspit!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, calm down. The turrent is probably just-"  
  
A curse and laser fire cut Qui-Gon off. Obi-Wan watched helplessly as a ship flew past his port almost casually. It was as if the pilot was mocking him because he couldn't shoot back. *Piece of junk ship, he thought to himself.  
  
"Captain!" Qui-Gon shouted, "my turrent just shorted out as well. We now have no means of defense."  
  
"Oh that's just great! We still have about five minutes until we reach the planet."  
  
"Then kick it into high gear!" Obi-Wan shouted. There was com silence for a few long seconds.  
  
"Captain?" Qui-Gon ventured. "How far would a one-second hyperspace hop take us?"  
  
"Too close to the planet for my liking."  
  
"How close would it bring us?"  
  
"Right in the atmosphere, sir."  
  
"Could you do it?"  
  
"Gee, why don't you just ask me to self-destruct?" the pilot asked sarcastically.  
  
"Will you just do what he asks!" Obi-Wan shouted.  
  
The pilot sounded shaken. "Alright, but I don't know what the odds of survival are." A mere two seconds later, the Jedi felt the jolt of going into hyperspace, only to feel a second jolt right after it. Then the ship began to shake uncontrolably.  
  
"We have ....entered...atmoshpere. With ...... may be able to ..." the pilot's voice broke through the com.   
  
Qui-Gon ripped off his headset and shouted to Obi-Wan. "Get down here and get into a seat!" Qui-Gon began to climb up just as Obi-Wan began to climb down. Qui-Gon reached the deck level first and began to run to a seat, but a huge quiver of the ship nearly dropped him to the floor. He heard a loud thud and a shout of pain, and ran back to the turrent ladders.  
  
Obi-Wan had been climbing down when the ship had shaken, causing him to lose his grip on the ladder rung, and fall down to the lower turrent. He lay stunned on the floor for a moment, laying uncomfortably on the mechanics. He was also bleeding from a gash on his head.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted down the ladder.  
  
The reply was a groggy, "Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright? Can you climb back up?"  
  
"Uh...yeah." Obi-Wan groaned and lifted himself to his feet. He was mumbling something incoherant as he slowly and unsteadily climbed up the ladder. He was almost to the top when the ship suddenly gave another lurch. Obi-Wan lost his grip again, and would have fallen had Qui-Gon not grasped his arm. The Jedi pulled him up and placed his hands on the teenager's shoulders. Obi-Wan still seemed dazed, and the bleeding had not even begun to stop yet. He steered the youth over to a seat and secured his crash webbing. Obi-Wan looked like the blow to his head was going to cause him to lose consiousness. Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder. Then he turned and rushed down the hall to the Ikuos' sleeping quarters. He opened the door, and was nearly bowled over by a frantic Tela.  
  
He grasped her arm and looked past her into the room. The girl's mother was trying unsteadily to walk over to the door.  
  
"Hurry!" Qui-Gon shouted. "We must get you into crash webbing!"  
  
"I am trying to get to you! But the ship keeps moving!" she shouted back.  
  
"Omigosh!" Tela was screeching. "We're gonna die! We're all gonna die!" She tried to free herself from Qui-Gon's grasp, but he held on tight.  
  
"Calm yourself! You will only die if you panic!" he shouted. Tela quieted, but the fear still had a firm grasp on her mind. Qui-Gon reached out and grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her out into the hall. Then he practically pushed them out to the room where the seats were. He secured a still frantic Tela in a seat while her mother secured herself.  
  
Tela glanced over at Obi-Wan, who by now had lost consiousness with his head fallen to his chest, and screamed. "Omigosh! Oh! Obi-Wan's dead! He's dead! We are going to die!"  
  
Qui-Gon secured his crash webbing about his shoulders then turned to her. "He's not dead! Now sit back and brace yourself!"  
  
The overhead com crackled to life. "This is your captain. Our landing gear is shot, so we are going to have to make an emergency crash landing. I hope everybody back there is in a seat, because we're hitting hard!"  
  
The ship shook once more, but then stilled. The still was eerie; the still before the storm. And the storm came soon enough. Only a moment after clearing the atmosphere, the half-dead ship began to plummet to the sandy earth. A moment after that, it hit the ground with tremendous force. Qui-Gon remembered feeling the shock of contact, pain in his head, then nothing.  
  
  
  
Tela groaned as she woke up. Pushing pieces of supplies that had originally been secured on shelves off of her, she undid her crash webbing. She slid out of her seat and looked around. Her mother was in her seat, still out. Qui-Gon, also, was in his chair and still out. Obi-Wan, however, was awake and was clumsily undoing his crash webbing. The blood from the gash on his head had flowed down his face, giving him a ghastly look. His eyes met Tela's for a second, but he stood out of his seat and went straight to his Master.  
  
"Master. Master." He shook Qui-Gon's shoulder. The large Jedi groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around, bewildered for a moment before turning back to his Padawan.  
  
"Good, Obi-Wan. Now go see to the mother while I get out of this webbing."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and moved past fallen supplies to get to Terra. He shook her shoulder gently, not wanting her to be startled awake. She slowly opened her eyes. She studied Obi-Wan's face for a moment before freaking out. She was screeching incoherantly, flailing her hands at the young Jedi. He had to duck and dodge to avoid having a limb amputated by her long nails. Finally he got behind her and held her arms. "Calm down." he commanded softly, letting the Force carry the message.  
  
She did calm, and stopped trying to kill him. She sunk to the floor and began to cry. Tela rushed to her mother and held her. Terra continued to cry, and Obi-Wan was able to understand a little of what she was saying. "Knew it. I knew it. They came after us. We're not safe."  
  
Obi-Wan turned away to find Qui-Gon standing directly in front of him. The Jedi put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy."  
  
"That was some blow you took to the head."  
  
"Blow? When did I hit my head?" Obi-Wan reached up and touched his forehead. His hand came back crimson red. "Huh," he said, not the least bit alarmed. "I guess I did hit it." Then he looked toward the door that lead to the cockpit. "We should see if they're alright."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned but nodded. Maybe Obi-Wan had spent a little too much time around Qui-Gon; he wasn't worried about his own health at all. He would have to check it soon.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed fallen supplies out of the way, muttering complaints the whole way to the cockpit. He pushed open the door, revealing a cockpit pretty much intact. The pilot was unconsious, but the Bothan co-pilot was already checking systems. Obi-Wan walked up beside the pilot and shook his shoulder, saying, "Sir, sir wake up. You need to wake up."  
  
It took awhile, but finally the pilot awoke from his 'slumber'. He shook his head a few times before undoing his crash webbing. He cursed at the predicament he was in, then began to check systems the co-pilot had already checked. The co-pilot stared at him blankly for a while before turning completely to him.   
  
"I already checked that, sir."  
  
The pilot turned and looked at him as if he had never seen him before. "Oh? Well, uh...that's good. Saves time." The pilot stood up shakily and made his way to the back, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder once, saying, "Good chap. Got us out of that one, we did." Then he walked into the passenger area of the ship, leaving behind a scared co-pilot and a confused Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan frowned and followed the pilot.  
  
He found him standing by a seat, with one hand placed regally on the top, as if he were some heir to a local monarchy. He turned to the young Jedi. "Are we there yet, young chap?"  
  
Obi-Wan's frown deepened. "What?"  
  
The pilot repeated himself, slowly, pronouncing each word forcefully. "Are...we...there...yet?"  
  
"Are we where?"  
  
"Tagamia, chap! Where have you been?"  
  
*The question is more like, where are you?* Obi-Wan thought. "Don't you remember? We were attacked by pirates in space, so we had to crash land on Tatooine."  
  
The captain looked at him blankly. "Pirates? Tatooine? I thought we were on a private cruise to Tagamia." He turned to a viewport and scratched his head.  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced and turned to Qui-Gon, who was standing behind him. "I think his brain is fried. He must have banged it up pretty bad."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "And we can't get off of this planet without a pilot."  
  
"Hey! I'm still here!" a voice shouted from behind them. They turned to see the Bothan standing in a doorway. "I am trained to fly the ship, you know."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to him. "Yes I know that. I'm sure you are perfectly capable. I only meant that we will need a co-pilot to get the ship off the ground."  
  
"If we haven't sustained any damage, you mean."  
  
"Right." Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm going to help him run diagnostics on the ship to see what is wrong. You stay here and watch over Terra and Tela."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head and walked past the Padawan to the rear of the ship. He tore a loose panel from the wall and began to inspect the wires. He pulled a small computer from his pocket and attached a few wires in their designated spots. He frowned when he saw the results. He walked quickly back to the main room where his Padawan was sitting with their charges. Obi-Wan looked up as he walked in.  
  
Qui-Gon guestured for Obi-Wan to come to him, which he did. "We have a problem."  
  
"What else is new?" the youth quipped.  
  
"The hyperdrive is unstable."  
  
Obi-Wan's calm expression faded into one of fear. An unstable hyperdrive could mean that it could blow at any time. And hyperdrives carry a lot of energy. "What are we going to do about that?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. "We should get off of the ship. We could find some board nearby, if there is anything on this foresaken planet. Then we can find a settlement nearby and find some parts. I know I can fix the hyperdrive, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon's frowned deepend. It wasn't that he doubted Obi-Wan's mechanical abilities-- he knew that the boy could fix it-- he just didn't like the idea of Obi-Wan being near an unstable hyperdrive. "We don't even know if there is any place we can stay at in this area."  
  
"Well here," Obi-Wan said as he sat at a map computer. He punched in a few keys, and suddenly a map of the planet appeared on the screen. "This is where we are," the teenage pointed to a small red dot. "And this is where the computer picks up lifeforms," he pointed to a cluster of green dots. The Padawan looked up at Qui-Gon, "It's only a few miles away. We could make it there before the suns set."  
  
"Suns?" Tela asked suddenly, looking at Obi-Wan as if he were stupid.  
  
"Yes, suns. This planet has two." Obi-Wan said, more than slightly annoyed.  
  
Tela frowned at sat down with her mother. * I can't wait to get rid of her, *Obi-Wan thought.  
  
Qui-Gon pointed to the cluster of green. "Are you sure that this is a permanent settlement and not a group of Tusken Raiders?"  
  
"What are Tusken Raiders?"  
  
"Nomadic peoples. Very dangerous to strangers."  
  
Obi-Wan pushed a few more buttons. The screen flickered, but the green cluster remained. "I put it in to look for mechanical things too. It still shows this one."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "Good work, young Padawan. We will travel there as soon as we can."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere!" Terra suddenly shouted.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to her with a menacing look. "Would you rather stay here with a hyperdrive that could blow at any moment?"  
  
Terra paled. "The hyperdrive is unstable?"  
  
"Yes. Now get ready to travel. And I suggest you change into something that will not make you look rich."  
  
"Uh, Master?" Obi-Wan ventured. Qui-Gon turned to him. "Does this mean that we can change out of these horrid uniforms?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling at the collar of the uniform he had been forced to wear.  
  
Qui-Gon grinned. "Yes. Go ahead and put on a tunic, but add a poncho."  
  
"Yes, Master." 


	6. Chapter Five

Ok people. Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter! Also sorry if it's not that good. I try, I really do.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped from the ship and shielded his eyes from the suns. He turned to look at his surroundings. Sand, sand, and more sand. *Oh look,* he thought,* a rock. That's different.* He looked up as his Master exited the ship. "This is a horrid planet, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I could never understand why someone would come here to live on their own free will. Though most come here because they have nowhere else to go."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Criminals, you mean."  
  
"Most. Others are just poor people."  
  
The Jedi turned as Terra and Tela walked down the ramp. The two women looked around at the terrain as if they were sick. "We have to stay here?" Terra asked.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Only for a while." He stole a glance at Obi-Wan, who was grimacing at the sight of all the sand. "We'll have to find some parts so Obi-Wan can fix the hyperdrive." Qui-Gon glanced back at Obi-Wan, who now had a very funny look on his face. Qui-Gon frowned and walked up behind his Padawan, placing a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan jumped at the touch, but quickly calmed.  
  
"Something bothering you, Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. Something feels weird."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "Is it the same as before?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. But it feels closer."  
  
Qui-Gon looked out to the horizon, as if looking for the threat his Padawan felt. But he saw nothing, of course. "I think we should gather what things we need and head to that settlement before those suns set." He clapped Obi-Wan on the should encouragingly, then went to grab some survival gear. He came out a few moment later and looked over the small group. Obi-Wan had grabbed his survival pack, but had a scowl on his face that Qui-Gon didn't understand. But Qui-Gon understood when he turned to the two women. Somehow, he didn't know how, they had managed to drag out ever single bag they had brought on the trip.  
  
Obi-Wan looked with distaste at one of the bags especially, and vowed that he wouldn't even try to pick the evil thing up. Qui-Gon looked at all the bags in surprise, then turned to the Ikous. "What is all this?"  
  
"Our stuff." Terra answered.  
  
"Surely you don't need all of it."  
  
Tela's eyes widened. "Of course we do! You never know what you'll need on a strange planet."  
  
"I don't think they'll be throwing many tea parties here." Obi-Wan said. "So I think half of this stuff can go back into the ship. Besides, we're supposed to look like space travelers. Not rich tourists."  
  
Tela scowled at him. "You Jedi wouldn't know a thing about that kind of thing. You never get money!" she shouted at him.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. How quickly the girl's opinion of him had changed. Just the day before, she had been drooling over him, now she hated him. Not that he minded the change though...  
  
"Silence!" Qui-Gon commanded. He turned to the Ikous. "Bring *only* absolute necessities. And put on some clothes that aren't so fancy. You'll get us robbed."  
  
Terra stepped forward and held her daughter back. "We will do as the Jedi say. Since we are on a strange planet, I think it best to follow their lead." She turned to Qui-Gon. "However, I'm afraid we don't have any clothes that don't fit your definition of fancy."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the women, then to his own Padawan. "Hmm...Obi-Wan is taller than both of you..."  
  
Obi-Wan caught his Master's trail of thought and sighed, slinging his survival pack off of his back. He walked back up the ship, and a few moments later came back out with a bundle in his hands. He handed something to Tela, then something to Terra. Tela grimaced and shook the bundle out, revealing trousers and a tunic.  
  
She looked up at the Jedi. "You expect us to wear these? These are common servant clothes!" Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at her, and she reddened, realizing that it was what he wore.  
  
"Nevertheless," Qui-Gon said, "it will help you to blend in. No jewelry, also. Unless we need it to barter."  
  
The women nodded and re-entered the ship. Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan, who was leaning his head against the ship, eyes closed.  
  
He opened them as Qui-Gon approached. "Are all women that difficult?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "I guess." Then he frowned. "We really should do something about that cut on your head."  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his hand to it. "Yeah, I'll get something for it." He placed his bag on the ground and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a bacta patch and peeled of the protective back. He felt his forehead for a moment, then stuck it right on the gash. He stood up, closing his bag. "There, all done."  
  
Qui-Gon smirked at his Padawan's self-assureness. He would need better care for the cut. He didn't say anything, though, he just set a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Not exactly the typical mission, is it, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No. We haven't had to use our lightsabers yet." Obi-Wan smiled, then looked up as the Ikous stepped back out of the ship.  
  
Tela stepped out first, and Obi-Wan had to say, she did look the part of a space traveler. She had taken her hair out of its elaberat braid, and pulled it into a simple tail. She had also found rough boots somewhere, which matched her whole outfit. The tunic, however, was far to big for her, making her look small. Terra was the same, though the tunic fit her better. She scowled at the Jedi as she stepped up to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Esctatic." was his bland reply. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Are we ready?" The Padawan nodded. "Good. We should get there before dark."  
  
It took the small group nearly an hour to reach the edge of the small settlement. Terra kept slipping in the sand, while Tela complained about sand getting into her too-big boots. Obi-Wan tried his best to ignore them, but it began to get on his nerves.  
  
Luckily, when he had reached the breaking point, Qui-Gon spotted the smooth roof of a building. The group quickened their pace, for the first sun was almost set. The second would fall soon after. They ran, slipping and sliding, until they made it up a small hill to get a better look at the town.  
  
The whole mainstreet, from what Obi-Wan could tell, consisted of five buildings. So much for the hope of a spaceport, he thought. He sighed and adjusted the straps of his survival pack. He then watched as Qui-Gon surveyed the town.  
  
He pointed to the distance. "Look. There are homes out that way, so we may be able to get board in one of those." Obi-Wan looked in the direction his Master was pointing, and just barely withing his sight, could see the roofs of homes.  
  
"Why are they way out there?" he asked.  
  
"They're moisture farmers, Obi-Wan. They live a hard life."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Why would they choose such a life? Do they have no choice?"  
  
"Some don't. For others, it's all they've ever known." He turned to the Ikous. "We'll have to go there and look for a place to stay. Alright?" The Ikous nodded, now too tired and afraid to argue. "Good." Qui-Gon replied as he started down the hill.  
  
Obi-Wan adjusted his pack once more, then steadily followed his Master. Tela was following closely behind Obi-Wan, but she had no solid footing. She stepped once, and the sand sunk beneath her feet, causing her to stumble. She fell, then collided with Obi-Wan, causing them both to tumble down the hill. They landed in a crumpled heap at the foot of the hill, and Qui-Gon rushed towards them. He picked his dazed Padawan up first, then lifted Tela to her feet.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, flinging sand. "This is just NOT my day!" he complained.  
  
Tela looked up at him as she brushed sand off of her. "Not your day? What about me? Huh? I've had nothing but a bad day!"  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her selfishness, then stooped to pick his bag up again. He slung it over his shoulder and walked up to her, so that they were only inches apart. "You don't know anything about a bad day until you live the life of a Jedi!" he whispered hoarsly. "I've had worse days than this, but I love what I do!" He narrowed his eyes at her, then continued to walk toward the small town.   
  
Qui-Gon glanced from his Padawan's back to the embarassed face of Tela. She avoided his gaze and continued to brush herself off. The Jedi Master quickened his pace to catch up to Obi-Wan. "Something bothering you, my Padawan?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No...well, yes. She keeps whining, but it seems to bother it more than it should. You know?" Obi-Wan frowned; once again he didn't know how to express himself.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "You're just irratible. It happens. Especially after crash-landing on a strange desert planet."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "What did we do to get stuck with a pair like that?"  
  
"We were just efficient."  
  
No one spoke again until they reached the streets of the city. Obi-Wan looked around, frowning, at the tiny town with no one in sight. The Ikous stared at it as if it were infected. Qui-Gon's look was neutral. "We should ask someone about room and board." he said to the group. He turned to his Padawan. "You look in the buildings on the left side with Tela. I'll check the other side with Terra. Just see if there is somewhere we can stay for a while. We can pay a small sum."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and began to head toward the first building. The door hissed open as he reached it, and he stepped inside, with Tela close in tow. His eyes adjusted to the light quickly and he began to investigate his surroundings. A chime sounded as he stepped up to the counter of what looked like a junk shop. Seconds later a small, wiry man stepped up to the counter, still wiping grease off his hands.  
  
"Why! Hello there, stranger! I didn't hear a ship land."  
  
"Well, we uh...kinda landed far from town."  
  
"Oh, right. Usu Gra," he held out his hand, and Obi-Wan shook it.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
The man made a curious face. "Really? That name sounds familiar. But anyway! What can I do for you today?"  
  
"We were wondering if there was any place in town where four people could find room and board for the night."  
  
The man looked at the roof in thought. "Well...I think that the Lars family may take people in. Though I don't know about four. The wife seems to have a soft spot for unfortunate people." He looked at Obi-Wan again. "You look so familiar..."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "The Lars family? Where would they be at?"  
  
"Well, over yonder." Usu said, pointing to the east. "They're simple people. Moisture farmers."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Thank you, sir. We will check it out." He nodded to Tela, and she followed him out the door. Qui-Gon was just coming out of the second building on his side.   
  
He shook his head. "No luck at either place."  
  
Terra crossed her arms across her chest. "They won't even talk to us. They are so rude."  
  
"That guy in there told us a place we might be able to stay." Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the old shop.  
  
"Really? Where at, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"He said it was a moisture farm to the east. The Lars family."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Then let's check it out."  
  
The small group all nodded, then followed the large Jedi as he walked out of the town into the outskirts. 


	7. Chapter Six

****

Nope, haven't given up on this story. I just got a major case of writer's block. But it's gone now (hopefully). Sorry for the long wait, and I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

This place is so dead, Obi-Wan thought as he trudged behind his Master in the sand. There was no life that was apparent besides the buildings, and even those looked like they were in a state of decomposition. _A ghost town, just about_. _How can people stand to be so far from life?_

Obi-Wan quickened his pace to catch up with his Master, though the sand slowed him down. "Master, how long do you think it will take us to get to their home?"

"I'm not sure, Obi-Wan. It all depends on those two behind us."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course. Thought I do wish they would stop getting stuck in the sand. It would be nice to get indoors before dark."

Qui-Gon turned his head to look at the pair, just in time to see Tela collapse from sinking into the sand. He sighed. "Yes, it would be nice."

After what felt like forever, the Jedi and the Ikous reached the small abode. Tela grimaced when she saw how small it was, but kept it to herself for once. Qui-Gon brushed off his cloak, then knocked on the door. A few minutes later it was opened by a small woman in an oversized tunic. At first, she stared at Qui-Gon fearfully, but her eyes softened greatly when she turned to Obi-Wan. 

"Yes? What do you need?" she asked them, now turning to look at Terra and Tela.

"We were told that we would be able to take shelter in your home until our ship is repaired. We were wondering if that were possible."

The woman looked at them again, then nodded. "My husband won't like it, but I don't want Tusken Raiders to get you." She stepped to the side. "Come in, come in."

Qui-Gon bowed his head to her. "Thank you very much, ma'am." He stepped into the home, followed by Obi-Wan and the Ikous. He looked around, and saw that though it was far too small for anyone to really live in, that there was a small staircase on the other side of the room. The woman shut the door behind them and walked over to it. She took a few steps down, then turned back to the group. 

"Follow me." Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, then followed, with the women close behind. Once they got to the foot of the staircase, the home completely opened up. It was about ten times the size of the above-ground portion, and that was only including what they could see from where they stood.

The woman turned as another man stepped into the room. He looked at the small mob, then turned to the woman. "Kena...what is this?"

She lifted her chin up. "These people need a place to stay. This is..." she held her hand out to Qui-Gon.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are our charges, Terra and Tela Ikuo."

Kena's eyes widened at the sound of the name 'Qui-Gon Jinn' then nearly popped out when she heard 'Obi-Wan Kenobi.' She turned to the youth and studied him. Ginger hair, blue eyes, tall but not overly tall, handsome. _Just like my first husband,_ she thought, her eyes tearing up at the possibility that came into her head.

Her husband Clieg however, didn't catch the significance of what the man had said. He merely nodded. "Clieg Lars. This is my wife, Kena." He turned as a young boy walked into the room. He looked about ten, and also looked very angry. Clieg turned back to the visitors. "Our son, Owen."

Qui-Gon bowed politely to the boy, and his Padawan followed suit. Only Terra and Tela did not show a sign of respect. Owen looked at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon curiously.

"You Jedi?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"That," the boy said, pointing to the lightsaber hanging from both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's belt. Kena also looked at them, then back up to the youth's face. She watched as he wiped his face, causing her to notice the patch on his head. She instinctively stepped forward.

"You're hurt." she said, and it wasn't a question.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"No you won't! Not with sand in it! You're lucky if it doesn't get infected!"

Obi-Wan looked toward his Master, obviously embarrassed. But Qui-Gon was looking at the woman with a curious expression. One that Obi-Wan could not decode.

He turned back to the woman. "I'm fine. I can fix it up myself."

"Nonsense. What happened?"

"Our ship crashed. I hit my head. That's all."

Kena turned to Clieg and spoke in a language neither Jedi understood. It did, however, sound vaguely familiar to Obi-Wan. But there was no way that he could translate or even begin to understand.

Clieg looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, then turned back to his wife. He snapped at her, but she did not back down. She continued to talk, motioning at the small group. Finally Clieg seemed to give up. He turned to the group.

"We can let you stay here until your ship is fixed. You have nowhere else to go, and we have extra space. You are welcome to stay as long as you need."

Qui-Gon bowed his head. "We thank you for your help. Though we shouldn't have to stay very long. All we need to do is repair our broken hyperdrive."

"No matter. Clieg can help you repair the hyperdrive as well. Can't you, Clieg?" Kena said, staring at her husband meaningfully. He stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Of course. I'll help with what I can. Always happy to help a Jedi." He glanced at his wife once before walking out of the room.

The Jedi watched after him, then turned back to Kena. She sighed. "I'm very sorry. He doesn't share the same passion of helping that I have. I lost my first husband about fifteen years ago, and I've wanted to help others ever since."

Owen, Qui-Gon noticed, was watching the group very closely. His eyes, however, kept straying back to Obi-Wan. The teenager also noticed, and was uncomfortable with all the odd glances he was getting. He shifted his feet and looked back at Kena. She motioned to the group.

"If you would follow me. I'll show you to the rooms you can stay in. It's not much of a house, but it is actually a lot bigger than most of those that you will find around here. My first husband bought this place and fixed it up a good deal, and Clieg has fixed it up even more." She smiled. "We have been lucky so far. Our harvests have been excellent, so we are never wanting for anything."

"Harvest?" Tela asked, wrinkling her nose. "What do you mean? Nothing could possibly grow out here!"

Kena eyed her with eyes that held wisdom beyond her years. "We harvest water. I'd explain the process to you, but it is long and complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Tela balled up her fists. "What exactly are you implying? Are you saying that I'm too dumb to understand? You little-"

"Tela!" Obi-Wan almost shouted, saying his first words since coming into the house. Tela turned to him, only to see the anger in his eyes at her rudeness. She opened her mouth to defend herself, ask him who he thought he was, but the look on his face stopped her. Terra reached forward and grasped her daughter's arm, roughly pulling her back behind her.

Kena had been watching Obi-Wan ever since he startled her by speaking. Something kept pulling her back to him. She could only guess, but she thought she knew what it was. She shook her head and took a step back.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Miss. I was only saying that it would take too long for me to describe what happens. It took me years to fully understand it, although I've grown up on this planet." She turned and walked into a room that was a short ways down the hall. 

"This will be your room, Master Jedi. I hope you will find in comfortable." She let him look around for a moment, then exited the room. She went into the room across from it. "This will be the Padawan's room." She looked up at Obi-Wan, who had a confused look on his face. "Something wrong,...Obi-Wan?"

"No, but I usually stay with my Master," he said as he looked around the room, which was slightly larger than his Master's.

"Well, I know how teenagers are. You need your privacy." She turned and walked out of the room. Then she approached the second-to-last door in the hall. "This will be the Ikous' room."

Qui-Gon frowned. "They have to share? What about teenagers needing privacy?"

"Well, I assumed since she is not a Jedi, that this is doing much more to her than your young Padawan. I assumed she would want to stay close to her mother." Kena turned to look and Tela, who nodded.

"I would like to stay with my mother, Master Jedi," she said in a small voice. "There's just been so much that has happened today." She looked at Qui-Gon, who nodded.

"Very well then. I see no problem with the arrangements." He turned to Obi-Wan, who shrugged. "My Padawan has no problems as well."

Kena nodded and smiled. "Very well then. You must be very tired after all that has happened today, but I must ask you to stay awake just a little longer." Tela and Terra's faces fell, which Kena saw. "Unless, of course, you would like to skip supper and go right to bed?" Kena saw the boy's face light up at the mention of supper and smiled. She turned to him. "I think I know what Obi-Wan wants to do."

He blushed and looked down at the rough floor. Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes. I think I might get something to eat as well."

"How can you eat?" Terra asked suddenly and ferociously. "We just got shot down and all you and your Padawan can think of is food! I don't have any appetite at all!"

Kena shook her head. "I understand how you feel. But if you do not eat, you will regret it in the morning."

"I will not eat! I can't!"

Tela nodded. "I feel that if I eat anything, it may just come right back out!"

Kena sighed. "Fine. Go ahead to your room if you like." She turned to the Jedi. "Now, you two, you can come with me. I'll see what I can scrounge up for you." She turned and headed back to the main area of the house. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged glances before following. She stopped in a large room with cooking equipment on one side, and a large table with chairs on the other.

"Make yourselves at home," she said as she began to dig through a refrigeration unit for something to make her honored guests.

Thirty minutes later she had made one of the best meals she ever had. Clieg joined them, though he preferred to sit away from the Jedi. Eventually, however, Qui-Gon's winning personality drug him into a conversation, and he found himself comfortable with the guests.

"So," Clieg said, setting down his fork, "how long have you been a Jedi, Qui-Gon?"

"All of my life. Initiates are given to the Jedi at a young age, and they are raised as Jedi. Once the initiate comes of age, he or she is able to be chosen as a Padawan."

"What if they aren't chosen?" Kena asked.

"Well, they could be sent to the Agricultural Corps, or to one of many other Corps that make use of the initiates skills."

"So they don't just dump them out on the streets of Coruscant?"

"No! We'd never do that. Thought sometimes an initiate may leave the Order for one reason or another."

Kena turned to Obi-Wan, who had barely spoken since he arrived at her home. "So, Obi-Wan, how old are you?"

He looked up at her, his blue eyes making her feel as if he could see through her soul. "I'm sixteen, ma'am."

"Oh. Have you been a Jedi all of your life too?"

"From what I can remember, yes."

She tried to speak again, but her voice caught in her throat. Finally she found it again. "Do you remember your family at all?"

He looked at her curiously. "Not really. Thought sometimes I dream about them." He looked up suddenly at the doorway. The Lars' boy, Owen, was standing there watching them all.

Kena turned and smiled at him. "Would you like something to eat, Owen?" The boy nodded and sat in the seat furthest from everyone. Kena looked at him with concerned eyes. "It's late, Owen. Couldn't you sleep?"

The boy shook his head. "No."

"Did you have those bad dreams again?"

Owen looked up at his mother, then at the Jedi. Why should he answer that in front of these strangers, he wondered. Was his mother trying to embarrass him? Instead of answering, he just glared at her. Kena watched him for a moment as he put small amounts of food on his plate, then turned back to the Jedi.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Clieg and Qui-Gon talked of galactic news, while both Kena and Obi-Wan remained silent unless spoken to. Owen did a lot of glaring at everyone. When the food was eaten and the dishes cleaned the Jedi excused themselves and went to bed. Kena silently watched as Obi-Wan pulled off his boots before closing the door to his room. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She felt ready to cry. She didn't even realize that Clieg had walked up behind her until he put a hand on her shoulders.

"Are you alright? Do those Jedi bother you?"

"No Clieg, it's not like that." She turned to him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "The younger one, do you see anything familiar about him?" Clieg shook his head. "Don't you hear anything familiar about his name?" Clieg shook his head again. Kena choked back a sob and turned away from him. "Do you fear him so much that you have pushed him completely out of your mind?"

Clieg grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Kena, what do you mean? Who?"

"Obi-Wan. My Obi-Wan." She looked at the young Jedi's closed door. "He's my son, Clieg. My first son."

Clieg furrowed his eyebrows. "Your Obi-Wan?" Then the truth dawned on him. "From you first husband?"

"The one who died." She pointed to Obi-Wan's door. "And _he_ is the son I gave to the Jedi fifteen years ago!" Her tears spilled down her cheeks. "My son. My first son. He's found his way home!"


	8. Chapter Seven

You asked for it, so you got it. UPDATE!! Sorry for the long delay, stuff happens (writer's block, school, work, life). If this chapter disappoints, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always up to fixing it (though it may be a bit hard) AnYway, I hope you enjoy.

Obi-Wan awoke with a start. For a moment, he was confused with his whereabouts. Normally when he had to sleep in some strange place, he knew it to be strange, uncomfortable. But this place, it felt so right to be there. He couldn't explain it, he just felt _at home_. He sighed, not really sure what to make of the feeling. He stood up, stretched, then pulled his boots on, preparing for the day ahead.

He stepped out into the small kitchen, but soon discovered that he wasn't the only one who was awake. Kena and Clieg sat at the small table together, discussing something quietly. They fell silent when they spotted Obi-Wan, who smiled shyly and tried to flatten his hair. Kena was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Obi-Wan. Come, sit down with us. Would you like something for breakfast?"

Obi-Wan stepped closer to a window and looked out it, seeing that the two suns had not yet risen. "Yes, please. If you don't mind."

"Oh, it's no problem," Kena replied happily as she began to pull out kitchen supplies. Obi-Wan remained standing by the window until Clieg cleared his throat.

"Well, sit down will you? You make me nervous standing there like that. Like something's out there." He motioned to a chair, and Obi-Wan complied with his orders and sat in it. "Well, now that we can see eye to eye. How old are you again?"

"Sixteen," was the quiet reply. Obi-Wan seemed too busy studying things in the small home to fully pay attention to Clieg.

"You like being a Jedi?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It is a great honor to be able to have the opportunity to become a Jedi Knight." He smiled, his attention suddenly turned completely to the farmer.. "And an even greater honor to be Qui-Gon's Padawan."

"Do you miss your family?" Clieg asked, and Kena wanted to smack him for his bluntness.

Obi-Wan's gaze went down to the table. "How can you miss what you don't remember?" he asked seriously.

Clieg looked up at Kena, fearful that the young Jedi's answer might tear her apart. But she kept on with the preparation of a nice breakfast. Inside, however, her heart was being pulled in two different directions. One side wanted to gather the boy into a hug and tell him who she was, who he was. The other half remembered the pride in the boy's voice when he spoke of being a Jedi and didn't want to take that from him.

"Do you believe in fate, Obi-Wan?" she suddenly asked.

The young Jedi looked up at her for a moment. "Fate? Hmm. I'm not sure. I trust in the Force, and I know that it aids us in our lives. Well, perhaps there is fate. Some things just seem meant to happen."

"Do you ever think you'll find your real family?" Clieg asked, and once again Kena wanted to slap him. But the Jedi shook his head.

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't know anything about them and it's a big galaxy out there. How in the Force would I find them?"

"Do you want to find them?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I don't know. I'd like to know them, but what, really, would be the point? I couldn't stay with them; my life is of the Jedi now. And what would I say to them? 'Hi, I'm the son that you gave to the Jedi when I was a year old?'" Obi-Wan shook his head. "I just don't know."

Kena nodded, her heart slowly breaking. "Yes. That would be something hard to say."

Nothing else was said as she continued to prepare the breakfast. It was a very uncomfortable silence. Clieg stared at the window, while Obi-Wan seemed intent on memorizing the grain pattern of the table. Kena had to bite her lip the whole time to keep from saying something she would regret.

Loud footsteps in the hall made them all jump, but it was only Tela. She entered the kitchen and looked around at the three nervously. "Something wrong?"

"No," Kena said. "I'm just making some breakfast. Would you like some?"

Tela shook her head, but Kena noticed how she eyed the food hungrily. She smiled and added more to the cooker. Tela found a chair in between Obi-Wan and Clieg, and occupied herself by staring at a wind chime outside of the door. Clieg raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she had mental problems. But then he remembered that they _had_ just crashed-landed in the desert. That would be enough to shake up any prissy aristocrat, who was accustomed to things always going their way.

Clieg turned his attention to Kena's long lost son. The boy was curiously looking around the kitchen, his keen blue eyes rapt with interest in all of the gadgets. Clieg closed his eyes and tried to pull up memories of the boy's father. 

He'd known Jeran Kenobi for years. They'd grown up together until the age of thirteen in the town of Anchorhead. Jeran had always been the smart one, always thinking up pranks to get the two of them in trouble. Then Jeran's family had move to Mos Eisley, and he lost all contact until he met Kena, Jeran's widow. He'd been told about the son given up to the Jedi, but he'd never given him much thought.

Looking at Obi-Wan now, he could see just how much the son looked like the father. He smiled. Jeran would have proud to know that his son had grown to become a fine Jedi. But then he wondered, if Jeran hadn't been murdered by Tusken Raiders, would Obi-Wan still be a Jedi? Clieg shook his head slightly. He didn't think so. There was no way Jeran would have ever given up his blood to some strangers with weird powers.

Obi-Wan, almost as if he sensed Clieg's stare, looked up, and his eyes met the farmer's. Such wisdom in those eyes, Clieg thought. He's seen so much. He shook his head and turned to look at Kena. She was staring at the pot of food, lost in thought. But every now and then her eyes would flicker to Obi-Wan, who sat trying not to fidget in his seat.

"How long have you lived here?" asked a different voice suddenly. Tela, it seemed, had snapped out of her stupor.

Clieg scratched the back of his neck idly. "Well, I've been on Tatooine just about my whole life. Moved here when I was 'bout a year old. Kena's been here since she was ten. We've lived in this house together for about eleven years."

"How long have you been married?"

"Eleven years."

"This home was my first husband's, before he died," Kena added suddenly.

"What happened to him?" Obi-Wan asked, fixing his gaze on the woman.

"He was killed by Tusken Raiders a little more than fifteen years ago," Kena told him. _You were only a few months old at the time. My, how you cried. You knew what was going on._ She shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling. How could he affect her this much? She'd given him up willingly, then gone on with life. So, why was it that she found herself pining over this young man she hardly knew.

Kena glanced up out the door, watching the sand as the wind gently swirled it in the air. She knew why. Obi-Wan was the only reminder, besides a few holos, of her first husband, Jeran. She'd loved Jeran with all her heart, loved him as she could not bring herself to love Clieg, as hard as she tried. After he had been murdered by the sandpeople, Obi-Wan had been all she had left. Then she'd given that up.

She looked up to see Obi-Wan staring at her with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

She nodded, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. She quickly finished the breakfast and handed it out to them, saving a small bit for herself and the older Jedi, if he chose to eat. 

Clieg and Obi-Wan managed to get into a comfortable conversation. As Clieg spent more and more time around Kena's lost son, the more he realized that this boy truly was gifted. And in so much more than the Force. He'd gotten his father's good looks and smarts, and his mother's calm temper. He was a fine young man. Clieg had no reason to fear him, although he would never admit that he was afraid of what the boy had the potential to unknowingly do.

Clieg had just finished, last of course, and was putting his plate away when the older Jedi, Qui-Gon, walked in. The Jedi nodded politely to Clieg and Kena, then sank into a seat next to Obi-Wan. The Padawan and his Master did not share a greeting, they didn't need to.

"Once again, my Padawan and I thank you for your hospitality. It is very kind of you."

"Your very welcome. It's the least we can do. Your ship did crash, after all. And you know no one on this planet," Kena said, wiping her hands on a small towel.

Qui-Gon nodded. "True." He turned to Obi-Wan. "Come. We'll need to fix that hyperdrive if we ever hope to get off-planet."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. He turned to Kena. "Thanks for the breakfast. It was great." Then he turned and followed his master out of the kitchen, heading in the direction of the desert.

Kena's eyes met Clieg's, and he quickly stood up and began to follow then, shouting at Owen as he did so. He and his son quickly caught up with the Jedi, bringing with them assorted tools that might be needed. Qui-Gon and Clieg fell into a conversation about the broken ship, while Obi-Wan and Owen dropped back to allow the adults their privacy.

Young Owen glanced at Obi-Wan. "So, you like being a Jedi?"

"Yeah. I guess so. It's what I've always done."

"Does every Jedi fight?"

"No. Not every Jedi. Some heal the hurt, some prevent wars, and others farm."

"Like my dad?"

"Yeah. Just like your dad." He fell silent for a moment. "I was almost a farmer."

"Why? What happened?"

"I used to get in trouble a lot, so the Jedi Council was going to send me away to be a farmer. But Qui-Gon stopped that, and I became his apprentice."

"Is being a farmer bad?"

"No. Not for everybody. I didn't want to be a farmer, I wanted to be a Jedi Knight. Now I'm getting my chance."

"Could I be a Jedi Knight instead of a farmer?"

"No. To become a Jedi means that you are taken from your family when you are little. So the Jedi can raise you in the way you need to be to become the best Jedi you can be."

"You don't get to stay with your mom and dad?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. You leave when you're little. You don't know your mom and dad."

Owen shook his head for a moment. "That's bad. How can you be a good person with no mom to teach you? It doesn't seem right to me."

The Padawan shrugged. "It's all I know."

They managed to reach the ship in less than an hour and set up a small camp near the wrecked ship. Clieg and Qui-Gon examined the hyperdrive as best they could, being as the hyperdrive was in a very small space. Owen and Obi-Wan, meanwhile, searched the rest of the interior for any overlooked damage.

Qui-Gon sighed as he pulled his head out of the small opening. The hyperdrive was indeed very unstable. And the design of the ship was very awkward, placing the hyperdrive in a very small compartment. He'd tried to avoid having to send his Padawan in, but now it seemed that he had no choice. Both he and Clieg were too large, and Owen didn't know a thing about hyperdrives.

He called Obi-Wan over to him as soon as the teenager passed up the door. Obi-Wan immediately stuck his head around the corner. "Yes, Master?"

"I'm going to need you to get in here and fix this for me. I can't get to it without risking further damage."

Obi-Wan nodded, not seeming concerned at all that he was about to go into a small compartment with something that could blow at any time. He grabbed a toolbelt and loaded it with everything he thought he might need, but nothing that he wouldn't. Then he surveyed the hole to the hyperdrive closely. He gave Qui-Gon one last look before slipping in, which was still a very tight fit. In the small compartment, he had barely enough room to sit on his knees, and he constantly hit his head on the low ceiling.

"What do you think?" Qui-Gon asked through the opening.

"Definitely not made for people to come into!" Obi-Wan shouted back, inching forward to the hyperdrive core. He took out a tool and began to remove the metal that protected the delicate hyperdrive systems, then slid the cover off. He turned on a small light and began inspecting it.

"We'll need to get some more wire, some of it in here is almost burnt through," he said aloud for Qui-Gon's benefit. "Probably should also scrape of some of this ash or residue, whatever it is. It's making it hard to see. Wait...what's this?" he asked, noticing a small silver box that looked much newer than the rest of the hyperdrive. He set the light on the floor and set to prying the cover of the box open so he could see what it was. It took him a good while, but he did finally manage to open the box.

His eyes widened. "Bomb!" he shouted.


	9. Chapter Eight

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted, upon hearing the Padawan's 'announcement'. He leaned over and got closer to the hole. "Get out of there, now!"

"I'm trying!" was Obi-Wan's reply as the boy scrambled in the small space. His tunic got hung up on a broken pipe that was jutting out of the wall. He groaned and tugged, trying to loosen the tunic. Finally he just gave a great pull and, ripping a huge hole in his shirt, loosened himself from the pipe.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted again, reaching a hand into the hole. The thing the large Jedi had feared the most was happening. His Padawan was stuck in the hyperdrive room with a bomb about to go off. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelled as he got tangled up in more destroyed piping and wiring. He pulled and pulled, but to no avail. Whenever he loosened himself from one snag, his tunic got caught on another. Finally he just pulled the tunic off, hoping his undershirt wouldn't keep getting caught as well. He scrambled around more pipes and wires, until he could finally see his Master's outstretched hand. "I'm almost there! I can see you!"

"Hurry!"

Obi-Wan did, and managed to grasp his Master's hand. Qui-Gon pulled as hard as he could, and was able to pull his Padawan out of the small hole. He fell backwards, and Obi-Wan landed roughly on top of him before scrambling back to his feet.

"It's still gonna blow!" he warned, trying to pull his Master to his feet. Clieg stepped forward and helped.

He turned to his son. "Owen! Get out now! Go!" Without any argument the boy nodded and took off running out of the ship, stumbling over various objects. Clieg turned to the Jedi. "We need to get out as well! It would be bad for Obi-Wan to go through all the trouble of getting out of that hole if he's going to die standing next to it!"

The Jedi nodded and took off in the direction Owen had gone. Clieg got out of the ship first, but waited by the ramp for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They ran as fast as they could in the sand.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally they heard the sound of an explosion. Then they were all knocked off their feet by the blast and debris. For a second, time seemed to freeze for Qui-Gon. Then he felt a sudden pain shoot through his back and legs and realized that he had finally hit the ground after being thrown in the air. The air flew out of his lungs and he spent a moment gasping for breath. Dust and smoke filled his lungs, causing him to cough and sputter even more

He laid on his back for a moment, trying to get below the smoke so he could breathe. But as he lied there, he could faintly hear the sound of someone screaming in sudden pain. It quickly stopped, leaving Qui-Gon to wonder if he was hearing things. 

Finally, the smoke began to clear, and Qui-Gon could see clearly again. He struggled to his feet and began to look around. The ship, obviously, had blown up, sending pieces and chunks all around. 

Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, he looked down to see a chunk of metal jutting out of it. He winced and pulled the metal out slowly. It seemed to take forever to get it out, but he did. He stared at the bloody metal for a moment before flinging it to the side. He checked himself over again and found that he had many small slivers of metal painfully stuck in him. These, however, he could not get out himself. He did pull out the larger chunks he found jabbed in him. When he was satisfied that he could make it back to the Lars homestead, he frowned and looked around for his companions.

He saw Clieg first, lying on the ground with a small cut on his head. Other than that, he seemed to have gotten lucky and skewer-free. Qui-Gon leaned over, ignoring the pain from his many slivers, and shook him.

Clieg groaned, but woke. "Wha...?" He shakily stood up. "It went?"

"It went," Qui-Gon answered, nodding his head.

"Owen!" Clieg suddenly exclaimed, turning to search for his son.

Clieg's outburst quickly reminded Qui-Gon of his own 'son'. He scanned the desert as he called his Padawan's name. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!" He struggled to remember where the boy had been when the ship blew. Behind him... Qui-Gon headed backwards, as if going back to the smoldering remains of the ship. Finally he saw his Padawan and ran over to him.

Obi-Wan was awake, but had his eyes closed and was breathing quickly. From his waist down he was covered with debris. Qui-Gon leaned down next to him as he began pulling debris off.

"Obi-Wan, hold on. I'm going to get you out of here." Suddenly Obi-Wan cried out in pain as Qui-Gon grasped another piece of debris. The Jedi froze, his hand still on the thin rod of metal. Obi-Wan quieted, but leaned his head back onto the sand with his eyes clenched tightly shut. Qui-Gon frowned and began to toss away every other piece of metal but the one. Finally he was able to see why Obi-Wan didn't want him to move that one piece. It had pierce the boy's thigh, just above the knee, going completely through.

Qui-Gon winced at the sight of the ghastly wound, then turned very concerned when he saw the blood staining the sand below the boy. Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's forehead as he turned to Clieg, who was carrying his son towards the Jedi. "Obi-Wan's hurt! Come help me!"

Clieg nodded and put Owen down. He spoke to the small boy for a moment, and Owen turned and ran back towards the homestead afterwards. Clieg reached the Jedi, then paled at the sight of Obi-Wan. "How bad is it? It looks bad."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It's bad. The metal went all the way through. I'm not sure if it hit an artery or not, but he's in a lot of pain."

"I can imagine. We're gonna have to carry him back to my house somehow." Clieg looked around for a moment. "We can make a stretcher. That way we can carry him, but we won't have to touch his leg."

Qui-Gon nodded, then turned back to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, listen to me. I'm going to leave you for a second, but I'll be right back. I need you to stay awake. Don't go to sleep. We're going to get you out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded with clenched teeth. "Hurry."

Qui-Gon patted his shoulder gently, then got up to search for stretcher material with Clieg. The two men managed to find a reasonably flat piece of metal that they could put the boy on. Using his lightsaber, Qui-Gon cut out a piece on the side that would allow the metal below Obi-Wan's leg to stick out, so as not to cause Obi-Wan any more pain. They also managed to attach some tubing to the sheet, to serve as 'handles' for them.

Qui-Gon nodded when they finished, satisfied with what they had made. "Alright. Let's get Obi-Wan on here." Clieg nodded, and they carried the stretcher to where Obi-Wan lay. The Padawan was still awake, but barely. When they picked him up to put him on the makeshift stretcher, he merely groaned when it bumped his leg. Qui-Gon knew how much it really had to hurt, so he knew that Obi-Wan was slowly losing it.

"We've got to hurry," he said to Clieg. With that, the two men each picked up an end of the stretcher and took off towards Clieg's home.

The trip seemed to take an eternity, with Qui-Gon's small wounds gradually getting worse. His arm began to lose feeling, and he was afraid he may drop his Padawan. Clieg, as well, seemed to be getting a little lightheaded. He kept stumbling and tripping. Finally, to Qui-Gon's great relief, the little homestead came into view. He could vaguely see figure running towards them in the distance. It was Kena, running towards the men with all her might.

They met in the middle, and she froze at the sight of Obi-Wan and the metal sticking out of both sides of his leg. She shook her head and turned to her husband. "Owen told us what happened. I've got a place set up for him so we can get that...thing out of his leg. And once he's stable, I can work on you two," she said in a shaky voice.

Qui-Gon and Clieg nodded, then continued to the home. They got inside and saw that a table had been cleared off and covered with a cloth. Kena pointed to it, indicating that they should lie Obi-Wan there. They set the boy halfway on the table, then waited until Tela found something to prop his injured leg up on, to prevent the metal from touching anything.

Her hands shaking, Kena took a pair of scissors and began cutting the pants leg away. She got too close to the wound once, and Obi-Wan cried out in pain. This startled Kena, who dropped the scissors.

Qui-Gon set a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Obi-Wan, listen to me. I want you to repeat after me. It'll help take your attention away from the pain. Okay?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright. There is no pain-"

Obi-Wan cried out again as Kena began cutting away flesh from the wound. "There is pain! There is lots of pain!"

Kena looked up at Qui-Gon. "Can't we give him something for the pain? It must be terrible. Please," she pleaded.

Qui-Gon shook his head reluctantly. "If we give him anything, he could lose consciousness. And if he does that, he may never wake up again." Qui-Gon turned back to his Padawan, who had now lost all color in his face. "I know it hurts. But I need you to try not to think about it."

"Do you know how hard that is?" Obi-Wan asked through clenched teeth. He tensed up again as Kena wiped away dust and blood from his leg.

"I know. But if we give you anything, you could die. That's why you have to push it away on your own. Trust the Force, Obi-Wan. Trust the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded weakly, then began to chant the Jedi proverbs under his breath. Qui-Gon kept a comforting hand on his head, but turned to help Kena. She had cleaned the wound as best she could, but now was faced with the problem of getting the metal out. It was far too long to simply pull out. She looked up at her husband. "We're going to have to cut it. Here," she pointed to a part two inches above the top of Obi-Wan's leg. "And here," she said, pointing to a point just below Obi-Wan's leg. "That way, when we pull it out, there won't be so much."

Qui-Gon nodded to her, then turned back to his Padawan. Obi-Wan's lips were still moving to the mantras, but his eyes had lost all focus. Qui-Gon tried to get him to snap out of his stupor, but nothing worked. He looked up at Kena. "You'd better hurry. He's losing consciousness."

Kena nodded, her own face paling. Tela turned away and covered her mouth with a rag. Qui-Gon shook his head sadly then looked down at the floor. What he saw there was no more comforting. The floor was covered with blood. Obi-Wan's blood. Qui-Gon clenched his eyes shut, only opening them again when he heard Clieg return.

He held the boy down with a hand while Clieg began sawing away at the pole. It seemed to take hours, but finally it was short enough to easily pull out Kena didn't have the stomach or the heart to tug it out, so Clieg took over. He grasped the top part of the pole and pulled. Obi-Wan tensed up, but he was too far gone to scream. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth at the sight, but still mopped up the blood that came out. After a few agonizing minutes, the pole was pulled free of Obi-Wan's leg.

Immediately after it was out, Kena began putting anti-bacterial medicines in the wound, along with many other disease fighting components. After all of the medicines were administered, she shoved gauze into the wound. Then, last of all, she wrapped up the wound in a bandage. She stepped back when she was through with a sigh.

"There. Now all we can do is hope," she said, her voice quavering. As Clieg and Qui-Gon moved the boy to a bed, she sank down onto the floor. The buried her face into her hands and cried.


	10. Chapter Nine

Hours later, she woke up and found that she had been placed in her bed. Clieg lie beside her, also fast asleep. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and hugged her arms to her chest. Checking to make sure he husband hadn't woken up, she quickly stepped out of their room and into the hall. Everything was deathly quiet; night had fallen.

She silently tiptoed to Obi-Wan's room and pushed the door open. She was surprised to see Qui-Gon, sitting by her son's side. He looked up at her and smiled.

"He's breathing better. Even mumbling in his sleep, so he's not in a coma."

Kena nodded, then slowly approached the bed. She stared down at her son for a moment before running a hand through his hair. She smiled, then turned to Qui-Gon, who had put his hand on her arm.

"You saved his life, you know," the Jedi told her. "We are forever in your debt." He smiled. "But then again, I was already in your debt, was I not?"

Kena gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean, Jedi?"

Qui-Gon nodded towards the boy. "Him. Just having him here. That was your doing. Just having the opportunity to train him, is all because of you."

"I don't..." Kena began.

"I know. He's your son. I remember."

"I remember too. You came with two other people. One was just a boy."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes. That was my Padawan at the time, Xanatos."

"What happened to him?"

Qui-Gon stared down at Obi-Wan for a moment. "He betrayed me, and turned to the dark side."

Kena looked down for a second, then grasped the Jedi's hand briefly. "I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. Especially from you. Xanatos chose his own path, he wouldn't have let anyone influence him." Qui-Gon stared out of a window for a moment. "I should have seen it coming, though. He always did have an underlying darkness. I suppose I just turned a blind eye." He turned back to her. "But Obi-Wan...he's a completely different story. He has a pure heart, pure soul. He would never betray me to benefit himself."

Kena smiled. "He seems like a good boy. I only wish I could have seen him grow up. It was very hard, you know, to just give him up like that. I had no way to care for him and I thought that the Jedi would be the best thing for him."

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. "Do you regret what you've done? Do you regret giving him to the Jedi?"

"I don't know. At times I look at him and just wish that he'd always been with me so I could see him grow. Other times I look at him and see what a wonderful young man he's become under the care of the Jedi. You have given him things that I could never have hoped to give him. Yet, he's in so much danger and at so much risk because of what he is." She shook her head. "It's very difficult. My heart is continuously torn in two."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I would say that I understand, but I can't. I have no way to understand how you feel. But I can sympathize."

Kena nodded and smiled. "The neighbors all thought I was crazy, giving up my only son to a bunch of men who walked around in robes and waved their hands. I'd been desperate, and I was isolated from the community for doing it. Women just could not understand how I could bring myself to do it. They viewed it as an equivalent to dumping the child on a relative, then disappearing, never to be seen again."

Qui-Gon was watching her with a curious expression on his face. He'd brought Force-sensitive children to the Temple before, but he had never been able to speak to one of the parents years later. "It's hard, seeing him grown, when you remember him as an infant."

"Yes. I mean, it's been fifteen years and we've both lead separate, happy, lives. But then he involuntarily flies back into it as suddenly as a sandstorm, blowing everything out of order. He's my son, my first son, and the only son from my first husband. But I barely know him. I haven't been there all his life, so why should I suddenly want to be in control of it now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since you two came, I've been trying to think of ways to get Obi-Wan to stay with us, with his blood family. But it doesn't seem fair. Why should I tear him away from the only family he's ever known just for my own selfish satisfaction?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It would be up to him, if you were to ask him."

Kena looked at him in surprise. "You would not prevent him from staying if he chose?"

"No. If he were to choose to stay, I would allow him. It would grieve me, but I will accept anything he chooses to do."

"Even turning to the dark?"

"Not _that_ I would try anything I could to prevent or stop. But I don't truly think he's capable of turning to dark for power. He's not the kind of person who wants power. He just wants to see the job done, for the good guys to win, and for everyone to get justice."

Kena smiled. "Kind of naive."

"No, just very upbeat. He thinks that everyone has a good side to them, though he is learning that some don't."

"The hard truths of the galaxy."

"Yes. Some harder than others. We've seen some cruel things in our journeys."

"I'll bet." She sighed and stood up. "Well, I seem to have said more than I wanted to. Leave it to a Jedi to make me spill out my deepest fears to him," she said smiling. She gazed down at Obi-Wan. "He looks so much like his father..."

"Could you tell me about him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh, look who's curious now," she teased, sitting down again. She stared off into space for a moment, lost in her thoughts. "His name was Jeran. Jeran Kenobi." She smiled at the memory and lifted up her necklace in her hands. She pressed a tiny button on it and a holo suddenly appeared in front of them. It was a holo of Kena and the man Qui-Gon assumed was Jeran. The resemblance between Jeran and his young son were very apparent, sharing the same nose, chin, and face shape. The one thing Obi-Wan seemed to have gotten from his mother were his intense eyes, though they had the laughter of his father's. Kena stared at it for a moment before turning it off.

"That was him?" Qui-Gon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. That was Jeran and I, just before we were married." She looked down at her hands. "He was such a good, kind person. He never hit me or raised his voice. If he was ever angry at me, he would go and sit outside until he wasn't angry anymore. Then he would come inside and apologize, whether it was his fault or not."

She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes at her memories. "He was so happy when our son was born. He was the one that named him Obi-Wan, with meant 'pure light' in his native tongue."

" 'Pure light'? Why did he call him that?"

"Jeran felt, for some reason, that Obi-Wan would become a very important person. A 'pure light' standing out in a time of darkness to guide the lost." She smiled, almost as if embarrassed. "I wanted to name him something different, but Jeran was most insistent."

"I think Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great name. Kind of strong, like him." Qui-Gon smiled when Kena looked up at him. "Do you mind telling me what happened to Jeran?"

Kena shook her head. "No, although you probably already know most of it." She sighed and leaned forward in her seat. "Jeran went out one day to travel to the town you passed through. Our evaporator had broken, and he was traveling to buy the parts that he needed to fix it. I suppose he got distracted by a passing neighbor on a speeder who stopped to talk with him, which happened a lot. He was always very friendly with others. Well, I guess the tribe of Tusken Raiders had been on the move, as they usually are, and ran into Jeran and the neighbor. The sandpeople view this planet as theirs alone, so they were angered at the presence of my husband in _their_ desert."

"They killed him," Qui-Gon finished, his heart going out for the young woman.

"We suppose. The neighbor managed to get away, and only said that he had seen the sandpeople circling around Jeran with gaffi sticks. There was nothing he could have done. So we actually don't know if Jeran died that day or another." She looked down at Obi-Wan. "But he started crying uncontrollably hours before anyone came to tell me the news. I think he felt it."

"It's very possible, especially if he was very close to his father."

"I'm sure he was. Jeran spent so much time with him." She shook her head and stood up. "Forgive me, Qui-Gon, but I suddenly have become very tired."

"It happens. Especially after spilling out your deepest fears and most painful memories," Qui-Gon replied, smiling slightly.

Kena smiled back. "Good night," she said before disappearing through the door into the darkness. Qui-Gon stared at the now empty door frame for a moment, then turned back to his still-unconscious Padawan.


End file.
